Perfect Moments
by ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine
Summary: Sad, happy, blissful, angsty, angry, beautiful and always PERFECT moments of Klaine. One-shots full of Klainestorms and Klainebows!
1. Chapter 1

Klaine  
So this is my first of hopefully many random Klaine short stories. I just love fluff and cute Klainebows so yah. :P depending on the reviews I get *HINT HINT* I have a few multi-chapter ideas I may work with. Please enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer- I know everyone says this, but if I owned Glee (and I don't) it would be filled with Klainebows and Klisses and Klugs and Kluddles and Wednesdays would become all Gleeks weekly trip to the dentist.  
OH YAH. I forgot to say that in my version of The First Time (and therefore in this Glee universe) Finchel didn't do the deed that night. I mainly made that decision because, One; I have always thought its weird that both Humdson boys decided take that step on the same night, and Two: No offense to anyone else, but I can't stand Finchel, so my stories will always deal as little as possible with them. I don't know or care when or if they've done "it" in this Glee world, it may come up at some point but I want to focus on Klaine.

If I was being honest, cooking has always been my way of calming down my various emotions. Grief, like after my mother's death, resulted in pasta. Depression, following Karofsky's kiss, ended in casseroles. Excitement, such as after the boy I'd loved for months professed his love for me and gave me my first real kiss, developed into a gourmet ice cream kick. So this November morning, after giving everything to my one true love, guilt, joy and love drove me to the biggest breakfast I had ever prepared.  
A multitude of meats covered the breakfast table, sautéed, braised and grilled to perfection. Stacks of pancakes, French toast and Belgian waffles accompanied various syrups and sauces. I hadn't slept since I had left Blaine's at midnight the previous night. I had stayed up preparing... Reminiscing...  
"Make of our hands, one hand," I sang softly, my heart bursting with happiness. I took a deep breath. My father and Carol would be home soon.  
Although I had no regrets, a small part of me felt bad for betraying my dad's trust. I had waited like I had promised, but I had a feeling he still wouldn't completely approve. It wasn't that Dad didn't like my choice in boyfriend; I think it has more to do with the fact that he can tell how we feel. We try and keep PDA to minimum, but our eyes give ourselves away. Especially his mossy beauties…

The door slam as Dad and Carol paraded inside. My heart took off.  
_Keep calm,_ I thought manically. It's not like he has a radar,  
"Hey kid!" he called, placing Carol and his bags near the door.  
"Hey dad!" I giggled randomly, my voice far too high-pitched. I took in another gust of air. Dad looked at me strangely.  
"You ok?" he asked, meeting my strange eyes with his green ones.  
"Y-yah, I made lots of breakfast, so I hope your hungry!" I gestured to the array of food on the table. Burt smiled, grabbing Carol's waist and throwing his arm around my thin shoulders.  
"Nothing like a nice warm meal to bring a family back together right?" beamed Carol. "Where's Finny though?"  
Right on cue, Finn stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his tawny eyes.  
"Mmmmm that smells awesome," he mumbled, taking a seat. We all followed en suite. I clutched my coffee, raising it to my lips. Carol tossed a pancake onto my plate. I drizzled sugar free syrup over my delicious food.  
_Gosh your lips are delicious..._  
My cheeks grew pink. I sighed contentedly, focusing on the clatter of silverware against ceramic.  
"You better eat up, I'm sure your really tired after last night,"  
I sucked in a gust of air, spilling dark coffee on my white pants. Grabbing a towel with a shaking hand, I tripped over my feet, looking up to face my gaping audience.  
"Kurt? Are you feeling ok bud? I just meant, I mean you get really tired after shows..." Dad mumbled, concern coloring his expression.  
_Ohhhhhhhhhh._  
I fought to keep my countenance calm, taking a deep, shuddering breath.  
"Oh, yah, yah I'm pretty worn... But um I couldn't sleep, too keyed up about tonight," I looked up, observing my father through my eyelashes.  
His eyebrows pinched together, eyes searching mine. His lips were pursed, as if solving a difficult puzzle or blowing out a candle.  
_Blow the candles out_,  
"I'm going to change," I gasped, suddenly grateful for the stain on my beautiful pants. My legs carried me out of the room, heart thudding in my chest. I was literally shocked they couldn't hear it. I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me.  
Breathe; Hummel, breathe  
And then I saw it.  
The world stopped spinning and the guilt drained out of my heart, replaced by pure joy. My heart swelled and I clutched at it. I needed to be careful, heart conditions can be genetic.  
But I couldn't erase any of my emotions. My breath would always catch when he smiled. My heart would always stop when he touched me. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
The picture of us at prom was an incredibly accurate description of our relationship. When we are about to fall, we catch each other and when in doubt, dance till the pain fades away.  
Was I going to go tell daddy-dearest what his little boy had been up to last night? No. Did I regret it, even for a second? Never.  
Yanking off my pants, I glared at the spot of dark liquid.  
_Damn coffee..._  
I gently laid the offending article across my ironing board, spraying stain remover on the spill. Now what to wear...  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no... YES._  
_Your heart racing in my skintight jeans,_  
I beamed, pulling on jeans, carefully smoothing out every crease. Blaine would get a kick out of it.  
"Knock, knock," Carol's gentle voice drifted in. Of course Carol would be concerned.  
"Come in," I called, turning to the mess awaiting me on my ironing board.  
She perched herself on the edge of my bed, taking a deep breath before she began.  
"Kurt, sweetie, I can tell. And I'm so sorry if I'm jumping to conclusions here, but did you and Blaine...?"  
I froze, staring at the cloth in my hands. Thoughts raced through my mind, my heart pounding once more. Seriously, I was growing concerned.  
"Please don't tell Dad. He'll freak." I whispered, not looking away from my work. The bed let out a squeak as she rose, placid her hand on my shoulder.  
"Of course not sweetheart. You may want to stop acting so strange though, I think the only reason he hasn't figured it out is because his mind doesn't want him to." Carol smiled her eyes glistening with kindness. At that moment I realized how tense I had become, as if someone was about to throw a slushie at me. She chuckled, squeezing my shoulder as I relaxed.  
"Hun don't be so freaked out, Kay? I had actually assumed it had already happened and you were just really good at hiding guilt."  
A laugh slipped through my lips.  
"Oh I wish!" I giggled. Carol leaned her head against my shoulder.  
"Don't feel bad, Kurt. It's something everyone has to do. I know you and Blaine are smart and love each other and all that fun stuff. Your dad told you to wait for someone who deserves you and is worth you, right?"  
I cringed, remembering that horrible discussion.  
"Yah. And Blaine is... So deserving Carol. He really is." A ridiculous tear rolled down my cheek. We sank onto the bed, sitting on the edge.  
"Oh honey, I know, I know. He's quite the catch," she winked.  
"Do you want to talk about him?"  
I stared at her, blinking through tears.  
"What?"  
"Yah know, just rant about why he's so great!" she stroked my hair back, grinning. I gaped at her, still positive she was insane.  
"Just tell me why he's the one,"  
"I never said he was..." I protested aimlessly, fiddling with my hands.  
"It's ok Kurt. It's not an accusation. I'm happy for you. I can see it in your eyes." I turned to meet her gaze, my mind swarming with thoughts of him.  
I closed my eyes for a moment, my soul glowing for my soul mate.  
"He...he is beautiful. And amazing and smart and funny and handsome and kind and honest and trustworthy and he makes me laugh so much and he can make me melt with a smile, and I know he'd never hurt me cause he loves me so much, cause I can see it in every look or touch he gives and every thing he says. And I know it's stupid and I know I probably sound like a hormonal teenager but... I just, I just can't help it!" My eyes flew open, awaiting her judgment.  
Hung above the biggest smile I had ever seen, were Carol's watery eyes, large pools of hot chocolate. She pulled me into a deep embrace.  
"Sweetheart that's not stupid, that's love. That's something you've deserved, you've needed, for a long time. You are kind and good and if anyone needs someone like Blaine it's you."  
I took a deep breath, her lavender aroma sweeping through me.

"You're a really good mom Carol." I murmured. My whole body felt as if it were going to combust as she gave me one last squeeze and finally released me. We both chuckled, wiping tears from our eyes.  
"We're such girls!" I cried. We were still cackling uncontrollably when my phone rang.  
"This is the, moment where, Kurt answers the phone! So answer it and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"  
The "Teenage Dream"-tuned ring tone Blaine had recorded on a particularly hot and boring summer day still managed to make me grin, no matter how many times I heard it. Carol slid of the bed, patting my arm.  
"That's my cue," she smiled, closing the bedroom door behind her. I fumbled to reach my phone, pressing "Answer" with sweaty palms.  
"Hello?" I breathed.  
"Hey," Blaine's voice sang out of the phone, happiness swelling inside me leaving little room for coherent thoughts.  
"Hey," I bit my lip, trying to regain calm. Blaine chuckled.  
"So..." he began charmingly.  
_Thudahthudahthudahthudah_  
I clutched my chest.  
"Our heart has been having attacks all morning," I informed him breathlessly.  
"Aw yes I noticed that," I could hear the smile in his voice, could picture the way his eyes would crinkle...  
"Maybe some coffee will help?" Blaine offered.  
I was off my feet, grabbing my keys before had even finished the sentence.  
"See you in ten!"

So what'dyah think! Please review! I think I might do the ring-tone scene next, I think it sounds adorable. Thoughts? Hopefully I'll post another tomorrow! 3 Klisses and Klugs to all! Also sorry that it turned into a bit of a Kurol fest, she just sneaked in there and was like "IMA MAMA LET ME MOTHER." I promise my next one will be more Klaine-filled.


	2. Chapter 2

So I tried writing in first person, but I just think I'm better with third. I mean, please tell me what you think but yah :P  
Inspired from my last fiction :)  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee or Teenage Dream or Poker Face or any of that stuff

"Kurt..." whined Blaine, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. If he was being honest, he just wanted an excuse to... Fully appreciate, Kurt's tank top and capri ensemble.  
It was a few weeks into summer and while the excitement of getting to spend every waking moment with each other probably would never die, they were running out of boredom-battling activities.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, twisting around. His face was now inches from Blaine's. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, smiling slyly.  
"Yes?"  
Blaine shuddered quietly, stroking the countertenor's back.  
"Well I was about to say I was bored but obviously you already have a idea for entertainment,"  
"Hmmmmmm"  
Their lips met fiercely. Blaine gently pushed Kurt into a lawn chair, soaking in the bright sunlight as they continued. Blaine was basically in his boyfriend's lap when...  
"Just dance! Gonna be okay... dah Doo dah Doo Just dance! Spin that record babe!" Kurt's phone buzzed sporadically in his back pocket. Blaine let out a moan.  
"Ignore the Gaga!"  
Sighing, Kurt disentangled their limbs, moving the shorter boy to perch on his knee. Sighing, he pressed answer.  
"Hello?" he breathed. He grinned, clutching his mouth.  
"Oh hey dad!"  
Both boys' cheeks grew warm, choking on laughter. While Burt was happy to see his son happy, he didn't seem to amused when the boys made each other too happy. Blaine winked, moving to touch his lips to Kurt's collarbone.  
"Mhmm. Yah I'm at the house," the pale diva batted at his boyfriend's assaults, meekly trying to fight him off.  
"Yes Father, Blaine is here." Kurt giggled a little as Blaine's jaw rubbed against his shoulder. He pressed the phone against his chest for a quick moment.  
"Blaine Anderson, you have no idea how distracting that is!" he squealed in a hushed tone.  
"Sorry, darling. Can't resist." Blaine smiled. He sat back, fiddling with a piece of his darling's dark locks. It was devastatingly silky, not unlike Kurt's coffee order- grande non-fat mocha.  
"I think we can continue to behave ourselves, Dad" Kurt muttered, sarcasm coloring his voice. Blaine's bushy eyebrows wiggled villainously. Between his boredom and how very handsome his boyfriend looked in his summery outfit. The plan formed in his mind; The Ultimate Distraction.  
"Oh we can?" the junior purred. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes holding his victim's fearful glare. Kurt gritted his teeth and shoved the attacker off, using little force.  
Or so he thought.  
Blaine flew off his throne, flying through the air.  
SPLASH!  
"Oh gosh! Oh gosh Dad I have to go, I might have killed Blaine, I pushed him into the pool," Kurt howled with laughter. He hung up the phone as Blaine surfaced from beneath the shallow kiddie pool water.  
"Kurt. Elizabeth. Hummel." He cried, shaking out his soaked curls. Water dripped from his neon blue capris and sunny tank top.  
Kurt giggled hysterically. "P-present!" He quipped. Blaine only glared.  
"This means war," he growled. And he lunged.  
Shrieking, Kurt ran to escape his boyfriend's reach. Blaine began cackling as his arms found purchase around his love's waist.  
"Noooo!" yelped the older boy. Using all his strength, Blaine held Kurt just above the water's surface.  
"Mercy?" he choked, kissing his captor's jaw in a feeble attempt at distraction. Blaine responded enthusiastically. Victory oozed from Kurt's touches until the younger boy slowed down. Blaine pressed his lips to his prisoner's nose, smirking.  
"Never," he whispered.  
Suddenly Kurt was surrounded by water. With a shrill scream, he launched himself out of the mess, tripping onto the grass.  
Blaine was on his knees, laughing uncontrollably. His boyfriend simply glared at him, stalking into the house.  
"Honey!" Blaine wheezed. "I'm sorry... You're just... Soaked!" A fit of hysteria overwhelmed him.  
Kurt, although he was wearing his best "bitch please" expression, looked thoroughly adorable. Water had caused his ebony and white shirt to cling to his chest, his pink pants to turn magenta and cutest of all, his hair to flatten across his forehead like chocolate shavings.  
"I'm going to change," He sighed, his expression slightly forgiving. Blaine caught the teen's wrist as he turned to leave.  
"Forgive me?" he murmured. Kurt's cheeks turned red.  
It shouldn't be allowed for him to use his eyes like that! He thought.  
"Come on, let's go see if I have anything that might fit you,"

Kay so that definitely was supposed to be the ring-tone stoy... But those boys had other ideas :P oh well I'll try again next time. Also, if your looking for like yah know M rated stuff, I'm not the author to read... I'm a bit of a innocent like Kurt during Sexy, so just try and bare the romantic fluff. Thanks for reading! 3 Klisses and Klugs to all!


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided to go back to first person, but I think it will vary which boy. Let me know which POVs you like, I'd really love feedback. Thanks so much for the favoriting and alerting and all! And a special thanks to my first reviewers megs2011 and Marauder Starkid! I'm glad you guys like my writings! :) Also, I'd love some prompts if any of you have ideas! I don't like to go off the show too much though, so I probably won't do any like Blaine and Kurt go to Pigfarts :P Also I don't do smut or mpreg and I won't do something if I feel like it's overdone. For the most part, I like to do scenes or realistic scenarios.

"Do you have any paper I can borrow? Puck used all mine to make paper planes." I asked, turning to my love hopefully. Kurt's breathtaking smile lit up his face as he sifted through a pile of notebooks on his dresser.  
We were studying French together, or rather, he was tutoring me. Kurt could speak French better than anyone I knew and besides, nothing was sexier than hearing him translate root-verbs.  
He grabbed one of the notebooks randomly, handing me the bonded mess of paper.  
"You mean, avez-vous tout papier?"  
Nodding shamefully, I blushed, opening the book to a random page. Fashion designs covered the pages, along with...  
"Kurt?" I gasped.  
"Yah?" he murmured distractedly. I was silent, taking in the scribbles. The bed lurched as Kurt leaned over my shoulder.  
"What is it, Bla-" he stopped, noticing the page.  
"Oh."  
"Yah..." My voice trailed off. What the hell was this?  
Between drawing if corsets and top hats were hearts. All of them clearly stating:  
"Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel 4EVER"  
I took a deep breath.  
"I don't understand."  
Kurt attempted to yank the notes out of my hands, but I pulled them away, studying them.  
When did Kurt have a crush on Finn! And more importantly, when was he going to tell me about it?  
I began flipping through the pages, absorbing the doodles.  
"Blaine, it was ages ago! It was just a silly schoolboy crush!" He looked insanely flustered. His pale face was turning pink and his eyes were filled with regret and shame. I was about to let it go when a new page caught my eye.  
"Britney!" I cried.  
"No! I mean, yes, but I-" He reached out once more, attempting to grab the evidence.  
"'Brit oh Brit, how I admire your wit'?" I recited, standing up to escape my supposedly honest boyfriend's attacks.  
"'Your lips taste like rootbeer'!" I fought to keep my voice down, shock and anger racing through my mind. Kurt looked like he was going to cry.  
"Yes- Okay, yes! We, we had a small affair caused by my silly insecurity!"  
"So you wrote her a freaking ode?" I threw the notebook onto the bed disgustedly. By now I was on feet, passing the floor. Kurt's tear-filled eyes mine.  
"Blaine, please. She made me write it! I, I didn't mean to not tell you. It wasn't a big deal! I pretended to be straight cause I thought my dad would love me more if I did, I-"  
"What did you and Britney- The girl you've had sleepiness with- do? Kiss, hold hands? I thought I was your first significant other! Just tell me what you did and whether or not you still do it."  
Kurt swallowed, staring at the floor.  
"We made-out," he muttered.  
I let out a angry grunt.  
"When?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.  
"Sophomore year... It was silly and stupid and meaningless! It doesn't even count! She's just a stupid girl! And I have never cheated on you with BRITNEY S. PIERCE!"  
"Yah know, it's funny cause a while back, I remember YOU lecturing ME on 'experimenting' and how ridiculous it was! You're such a hypocrite!"  
Kurt's eyes grew fierce.  
"Britney was different! I knew who I was, I just didn't like myself. I was insecure! I was sad! You were just fooling around!"  
"At least I didn't take advantage of a poor girl with the IQ of a five year old!" I ran my fingers through my curls, tears stinging my skin. Suddenly, the reality of what I was doing hit me like Britney Spears.  
I'm fighting with Kurt,  
The one boy who understood me. The one I had told I loved only a few months ago. The one person who I could be me around.  
No one can touch us, or what we have,  
Fear flung itself through my veins as I recalled Kurt's words at prom. Nobody else could tough us, but what about us hurting each other?  
I turned to Kurt, heavy with regret. He was staring at me with huge eyes, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.  
"Oh Kurt," I sighed, reaching out to stroke a tear away. He fell into my arms, shoulders shaking.  
"Oh sweetheart what are we doing?" His lips brushed mine as he touched my face, wiping away my tears as well.  
"I'm so sorry," whispered my love.  
"No, I'm sorry," I breathed.  
We lay down and I curled into his waiting arms, closing my eyes.  
I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's eager hands ran through my curls, sending a shiver down my spine.  
He got to his feet, leaning down slightly. I felt him clutch my lapel and I moaned.  
Oh my God. Kurt Hummel was kissing me. This was happening. We were together. The lips on mine were the hypnotizing ones I'd dreamed of touching millions of times. The fingers in my hair were the delicate ones I had yearned to hold once more ever since that fateful first time when I had met "the new kid". And the eyes that were inches from mine were the same brilliant oceans that I had gotten lost in more times than I would ever like to admit.  
And I was just standing there. Ever since he had begun responding, I had become paralyzed, I barely moved my lips.  
Kurt seemed to realize this at the same time I did. He looked down, his cheeks flushed.  
"S-sorry," he whispered. "I think I've been waiting for that for a lot longer than you have,"  
My blank mind filled with thoughts. I was making him feel bad! I was making him feel like... Second choice. Like this was just a whim of curiosity. I choked, trying not to scream as I thought about the impossibility  
of that. No. I had been waiting for this kiss since the moment I was born. It just took my ridiculously idiotic brain FOREVER to recognize simple emotions such as love or lust.  
"You're crazy," I sighed, reaching out to grab Kurt's chin. His eyes grew wide as I stared into them.  
"All my life, I've been only waiting for this moment arrive" I sang softly. A spectacular smile sprung onto his face. The curve of his lips drew me in again, making fireworks appear behind my eyelids.  
Our mouths moved together in beautiful harmony. We only broke apart to take in torturous breaths and when we did, we never took our eyes off each other. Kurt pushed me into the couch and I fell backwards, landing in the cushions. He raised his eyebrows, his question clear. I nodded weakly.  
His lips found my neck. I couldn't even think clearly. Nothing made sense except him.  
And then the door opened.  
"Oh my god!"  
Kurt and I had never moved faster. We sat up, our cheeks a brilliant shade of red. Wes, David, Jeff and pretty much all of the other Warblers stood in front of us, a few still trailing in the door.  
"Get some Hummel!"  
"Finally!"  
"Gettin busy, ay Anderson?"  
The boys were in uproar. Some laughed, some shook their heads, some looked confused and some appeared to be very disappointed. Seeing a acne-covered freshman look longingly at the blushing boy beside me, I grabbed Kurt's hand.  
"Everyone quiet!" Wes banged his gavel, glaring at me. Everyone gaped at us, waiting. I took a deep breath, turning to the man by my side.  
"Kurt," I began, gazing directly into his eyes. My hands were suddenly quaking with fear.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
His kiss-swollen lips parted as he sucked in a breath.  
"Yes," he whispered.  
I took a moment to appreciate what was now mine. An angel.  
With dark, beautiful hair and matching lengthy eyelashes framing unforgettable sea-like eyes. And those hips...  
The most amazing soul I had ever had the honor of knowing. The list went on forever.  
What did I ever do to deserve him?  
We sat there for a moment, soaking in each other, grinning like idiots. Well, I looked like a idiot, Kurt looked like a god. The silence lasted for a minute and then...  
"Oh my god, Blaine is that a hickie!" David yelped.  
I felt my face go warm, but that was nothing compared to Kurt's scarlet cheeks.  
"Whoops," he mouthed. I laughed, giving his hand a squeeze.  
"I guess I'll just have to return the favor sometime,"

So those naughty boys got the best of me again. They were definitly just supposed to kiss A LITTLE and then have a heartfelt discussion about their feelings... Oh well... Shame on them.  
Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what POVS I'm best at, give me prompts, or just tell me how fabulous or awful I am at writing. ;) Klisses and Klugs to all!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything! Also, thanks for the reviews! 3 u all! I'll be taking them into major consideration for tomorrows. Get ready for some Warblers and third person!

"To Regionals!" Finn toasted with a goofy grin, raising his root beer. Carol and Dad had laughed, letting out embarrassing whoops. I smiled, clinking my Shirley temple with Dad's lemonade.  
Butterflies flew in my stomach, left over from earlier.  
_"You move me, Kurt,"_  
My grin grew huge with joy. Images flashed through my mind like a cheesy Disney couple montage.  
Running my hands through his thick curls, holding his hand, agreeing to be his boyfriend, singing Candles-  
"Earth to Kurt!" I jerked up, meeting three stares.  
"What's up with you today, kid?" Dad questioned, "You've been spacey and smiley all day,  
"Oh, yah know I'm just excited about Regionals,"  
I wasn't ready to tell my dad about Blaine just yet. I wouldn't even know where to begin!_  
"Hey dad, my bird died, so Blaine got turned on and kissed me,"_  
Unfortunately, my dad wasn't buying my Regionals explanation. Time for Plan B.  
"And of course, I'm just so excited about your drink choice," I teased, motioning to his beverage choice. He rolled his eyes.  
"Yah zero-calorie, sugar free lemon flavored water," he grunted.  
My distraction worked perfectly. Soon my strange smiles were long forgotten, replaced by jokes at my father's expense. I finished my salad and was ordering cheesecake when Mercedes Jones stormed into the restaurant.  
"White boy!" she grabbed my arm, her body exuding annoyance.  
"Hello to you too Mercedes. I'm great, how are you?" I quipped sarcastically. She glared at me, her claw-like grip tightening.  
_What the hell was her problem?_  
"Oh I'm sure your great," she snapped. "People that MAKE OUT with their NEW BOYFRIEND, and don't tell their BEST FRIEND normally are! And then they don't answer their phone so their best friend has to track them-"  
"Mercedes!" I shrieked.  
My family was gaping at me, their mouths open and eyes wide. I felt warmth rising to my cheeks. I stared at the floor trying to regain calm.  
"I hadn't told anyone yet," I whispered angrily.  
"Except for the freaking Warblers!" I made a mental note to kill David, the only Warbler with my girl's number. Mercedes set her hand on her hip, raising her pointer finger. Realization passed through her as she suddenly stopped. She took in Carol, Finn and Dad's expressions.  
"Ohhhhh,"  
"Yah, and for the record, the Warblers walked in on us,"  
Dad sat up, his hands curling into fists.  
"What exactly did they walk in on?" he growled.  
I bit my lip, fighting a smile.

_That's sort of a big question,_ I thought, adjusting the well-placed scarf on my neck.  
"Oh, um nothing Dad. I mean, David is know for over-exaggerating. It was just a, ummm...prolonged kiss,"  
He raised a eyebrow, leaning back in his seat.  
"Hmph. When did this all go down?" I winced, preparing for Mercede's reaction.  
"Three days ago,"  
The belter gasped dramatically, putting her had on her chest.  
"When were you planning on telling me!" she began. Finn interrupted her.  
"Wait, Mercedes stop for a minute," The smirk on his face was profound, making my stomach squirm.  
"You mean, three days ago when you suddenly got really interested in scarf fashion?"  
My mouth popped open. Mercedes cackled, clutching her side. Dad's eyes raced from my face to my neck, horrified. Carol fought off giggles. Finn looked ridiculously proud of himself.  
"Honestly Finn, you chose NOW to be observant!" I croaked, standing up. I glanced at my father, expecting the worst. His face was like a chameleon, changing colors every second. Pale, to red, to pink, to green, and finally settling on a strange glowing rose. I observed his eyes, looking for signs of a stroke.

"Look," He huffed, glaring at his menu. "I'm not… Thrilled about this. But… Three days ago…"

Tears were suddenly on the edge of his eyes. I gasped shocked.

"Dad-"

"No, I'm fine, I gotta get this out," he took a deep breath. " Three days ago, I noticed that my… my little boy was back. Really back. I mean, you've been doing a lot better since you first met Blaine, but the other day you just really… I mean, you were dancing around the house, smiling and singing and you just looked pretty… pretty damn happy."

My heart gave a squeeze and I fell into the booth.

"Oh Daddy," I whispered.

"Look kid, I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks…" I was unsure on how to respond. I had prepared many arguments, but no appreciations. I took his hand.

_I wanna hold your hand,_

He smiled, taking me back to a better time. A time of Power Rangers and The Little Mermaid. A time of baking cakes and waffles for dinner. A time when I was just as sure that I would find my prince charming as how sure I was now that I had.

"But we're still discussing the thing on your neck," Dad threatened.

I moaned, ignoring Finn and Mercede's laughter.

"Okay, I think I can deal with that,"

REVIEW? Klisses and Klugs to all!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was out of town. This idea popped into my head while watching Never Been Kissed and I'm really happy with it, I think it's going to go and blow your mind ;) More Warbler magic by the way!  
I don't own anything. Duh.

Kurt stared into the mirror, adjusting his collar one last time. He was dressed in dark navy, save the red tie fastened around his neck. The outfit was almost perfect, a near exact replica of a Dalton student uniform. Spritzing another bit of hairspray onto his hair, Kurt stared into his reflection's eyes. He didn't really know what he was searching for. Perfection? Love? Sureness?

He slid on a pair of dark sunglasses, avoiding his own searching gaze.  
It wasn't too late. Kurt knew he could go home, leave this fancy sanctuary of uncertainty and curl up with a good book and a mocha. But the feeling magic was about to occur lingered, pushing Kurt forward.  
Suddenly, a buzz came from his phone.  
Go!  
Taking the deepest breath he ever had, Kurt pushed open the heavy oak door, racing out of the classroom. He followed the mob scurrying down the stairs, clutching his satchel. As he pulled off his sunglasses, he saw him.  
Short, with gelled down curls and honey-green eyes, was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. A heart-wrenching joy swept through Kurt's chest, making him dizzy with nervousness and apprehension. Waiting till the handsome man was on a certain step, Kurt tapped him on the shoulder.  
Honey met glasz. The boy beamed, eyes flooding with happiness. Kurt kept his expression innocently confused.  
"Excuse me, um can I ask you a question, real quick, I'm new here,"  
Eyebrows furrowing, the boy looked confused for a moment and then as realization moved through him, his grin grew. He shook Kurt's hand, feeling the firework shoot through their intertwined fingers.  
"My name's Blaine,"

Kurt batted his eyelashes playfully, enjoying the feel of the boy's touch far too much.  
"Kurt. So, what exactly is going on?"  
Blaine got into it now, gesturing excitedly.  
"The Warblers! They're putting on a performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while,"

Kurt looked shocked.  
" So wait the glee club here is kinda cool?"  
"The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on, I know a short cut," Blaine gripped Kurt's hand, running with him down a desolate hallway.  
By the time they reached the common room, the Warblers had already begun. Blaine laughed as he recognized the song.  
"What's going-" he began. Kurt smirked, stepping forward to join the do-wooping Warblers.  
"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,  
You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,  
Down,"  
Kurt winked, dancing around the room. Blushing slightly, Blaine chuckled softly, gazing into Kurt's ocean eyes.  
"Be your teenage dream, tonight,"  
Blaine glanced around, expecting wild applause. Silence filled the room. Each and every Warbler wore a huge grin. David and Wes stood near the front, tears in their eyes. Blaine's eyes found Kurt once more.  
He was on one knee.  
Holding a little black box.  
Blaine gasped, mind racing as the boys around him giggled. The world seemed to sway a little.  
"Oh no you don't Anderson!" Wes snapped, stepping forward to steady the shocked man. Kurt started to rise, concern coloring his features. David pushed him back  
"Down!" he cried. "Lover Boy is fine," He glared at Blaine menacingly. Finding Kurt's beautiful but questioning gaze, Blaine nodded, praying to a god he didn't believe in that his near fainting wouldn't scare the countertenor off.  
Kurt's eyes twinkled as he began.  
"Blaine Warbler," A few of the uniformed men laughed, shaking their heads.  
"Five years ago, I came to spy for my glee club. I wasn't in a good place. I was tired and alone. But then I met the most amazing man." Kurt felt a tear run down his face as his voice broke.  
"One who taught me everything in life. How to not always say no no no sir. How to sing in the dead of night. How to see the light. How to make of two hearts, one heart. How to be perfect. And of course, how to be a teenage dream," At that, Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Blaine's cheeks to fill with warmth.  
"Get some, Hummel!"  
"Yah buddy!"  
Both boys giggled, wiping tears from their eyes. Blaine took a step forward, grasping Kurt's free hand.  
"I love you. So, so, so, so much. And Blaine, I don't want this to ever end. Through every power outage, every cold night, every bad decision, every Sebastian," A particularly loud chuckle echoed through the room as a boy that smelled like Kraigslist glared at the floor.  
"Everything Blaine! I mean it. I don't want to ever not have you by my side. Ever." Kurt's angelic voice cracked once more. He wiped another tear away, laughing.  
"And with that long and cheese-filled speech. Blaine Anderson," Blaine bit his lip, clutching his love's hand like a lifeline.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Shaking his head, Blaine grinned. Kurt's face fell.  
"W-what?" he choked.  
"No, no, Kurt it's just..." Blaine's voice trailed off as he reached into his jacket pocket.  
"I've been carrying this around for months,"  
In his hand was a lovely silver ring. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth.  
"Yes!" the boys cried at the same time. They rose together, joining their lips together, stroking tears off each other's cheeks as the crowd of men clapped enthusiastically.  
Blaine began to sob into Kurt's makeshift blazer.  
"There is no 5-year Warbler reunion, is there?" he laughed.  
Kurt nodded, running his hands through his boyfriend- no fiancée's curls. He wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist joyously, turning to face the Warblers.  
"We're getting married!" he beamed.  
"Finally!"  
"Yes!"  
"Does this mean there's going to be TWO bachelor parties?"  
Wes took out his old gavel, pounding it against a table.  
"Alright, alright, now the old council talked before and we think that for old times sake, Klaine needs to something one last time."  
Kurt and Blaine exchanged apprehensive glances.  
"Do you-?" Blaine began.  
"Whatever it is, it's not me,"  
David let out a villianous chuckle, clapping the two boys on the shoulders.  
"Oh don't worry you two are going to enjoy this,"  
Wes nodded in agreement, smirking.  
"One...Last... Time in The Closet!" he gestured wildly to the door behind him.  
The mob sounded off with a mix of groans and cackles.  
Kurt and Blaine glowed, wiggling their eyebrows at each other. Snatching his fiancée's scarlet tie, Kurt dragged Blaine into the closet, pressing their lips together. Blaine closed the door behind them, admiring his new husband-to-be.  
"This is insanely ironic,"

Didyah see that coming! I know, I'm brilliant ;) Also, I was bawling when I wrote Kurt's speech, so cayoot! Just so it's clear, this was set when they were about 22, living in NYC, but Kurt set up this "Warbler Reunion" to recreate their meeting and get them to visit Ohio. So sweet! Oh and idk about the closet thing, it just was cute to me! :D Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Klisses and Klugs to all!


	7. Chapter 7

Watched the Glee Christmas Special today and got all worked up (AGAIN) about Finchel stealing the Klaine-Promise-Ring scene away! Please prompt me guys! I'm running out of ideas ;)

Don't own anything! Merry Christmas in May!

McKinley High School was decked out in full Christmas spirit. Snow, dragged in by silly-stricken students, sprinkled the halls. Garland covered the lockers of particularly festive students. Most Christmassy of all though was the couple strutting down the hall. Wearing matching Santa hats, joined hands swinging between them; Kurt and Blaine were enjoying the desolate hall. "I still can't believe you got me to wear this awful thing," the taller teen laughed, yanking Blaine's hat down to cover his face. Blaine stood for a moment, pouting shamelessly.  
"Mean," he whined, holding back giggles. "Put it back,"  
Kurt shook his head, causing the bell on his hat to jingle.  
"No, no, no sir," he sang.  
Soft warmth lit up Blaine's face as he adjusted his hat, leaning into his boyfriend.  
"Now where's mistletoe when you need it?" he whispered, claiming the senior's lips. Surprised by Blaine breaking their normal "No-PDA" rule, Kurt backed into a locker, tracing Blaine's lips with his tongue. The tenor quaked delicately, pulling back. His eyes shone with excitement and caution.  
"Kurt, darling-"  
"I know, I know, we're in public," Kurt grumbled, righting himself. Blaine bit his lip, his expression regretful.  
"I love you," he promised.  
The countertenor smiled wistfully.  
"I know," And he did know. He just wished there was no reason Blaine couldn't show it when he wanted. Holding hands in empty hallways and hugging in forgotten rooms was fantastic, but sometimes Kurt just wanted to show the world how he felt about his lover. Very. Clearly.  
Blaine was staring at Kurt with golden puppy-dog eyes, looking quite crestfallen. Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes.  
"I guess I love you too,"  
Blaine grinned, pressing his mouth to Kurt's cheek.  
"Forever," Kurt murmured, pecking his boyfriend back. Blaine stiffened, his eyes growing wide. Kurt pulled back, confused.  
"What?"  
The hobbit-like boy looked down, his eyelashes laying across his rosy cheeks.  
"I-I wanted to wait till Christmas, but right now just seems... Right,"  
Kurt nodded with a small smirk. Blaine loved being spontaneous.  
The stuttering man used one hand to grab Kurt's hands and the other to reach into his jacket, pulling out a tiny cardboard box. Brow furrowing, Kurt looked into his love's honey orbs.  
"Kurt, I love you. And I know we've only been going out for a while and I know this is kinda lame cause I made it myself and all but... I want to marry you someday. I never want to say goodbye to you, angel,"  
Kurt blinked back tears as Blaine opened the gift, removing a multi-colored ring.  
"Yah know this summer we got really bored and started chewing different flavors of gum so after we made out we would guess the flavors?"  
Kurt chuckled, nodding as he remembered the various trips to 7-11 the pair had taken that summer.  
"Well, I kept the wrappers. I thought they were like... Metaphorical of you, yah know? Different sides but always amazing because... Well it's you. And Kurt, I never want to stop guessing what flavor you are. I want to keep you till I taste every single ingredient you've got."  
Kurt swallowed, leaning in to catch Blaine's lips in his.  
"You're not always going to get something delicious," he warned, shakily pulling away.  
"I don't care," Blaine swore.  
"I promise to love you and care for you and someday marry you Kurt. I promise that I will never say goodbye to you. I promise to taste every flavor you've got and to let you taste every flavor I have hidden. Will you accept this ring?"  
He held out the ring, his eyes glowing with apprehension. Kurt beamed.  
"Of course,"  
Blaine seized the porcelain boy's face, moving his mouth in harmony with Kurt's. Leaning backwards, he let out a giggle of relief.  
"I knew you probably wouldn't want to wear it all the time, so I put it on a chain, so you can wear it under your outfits,"  
Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, lifting the present out of it's box, to rest around his neck.  
"I love it Blaine," he whispered, stroking his boyfriend's cheek. Blaine let out a deep breath.  
"As I love you,"

A little short today but oh wellz! PLEASE REVIEW, PROMPT AND ALERT! I'm probably going to be starting a multi-chapter soon, so author-alert me if you want in on that morsel of goodness Also, anybody thinking I should do the Summer Gum scene? ;D Klisses and Klugs to all!


	8. Chapter 8

After you are done reading this fluffy chapter, Please check out the first chapter of my first ever MULTI-CHAPTER! *wild applause* The One That Got Away. It's a angsty but the plots good and I promise it'll be Klainerific! REVIEW & ALERT POR FAVOR! Enjoy...  
Unfortunately, I don't own anything. I know, devestating...

"Please!" Blaine used the full force of his honey eyes against his boyfriend, stroking his jaw. Scarlet colored Kurt's cheeks and he glanced from the shiny objects at his feet to the pleading boy in front of him.  
"Anderson, you are going to be the death of me!" he sighed. Blaine hopped up and down in excitement, clapping his hands.  
"Is that a yes!"  
Kurt growled, smiling despite himself. His Hobbit was way too adorable. Letting out a whoop of joy, Blaine gently slid Kurt to sit on the park bench behind him. He crouched down, tenderly removing Kurt's black oxfords.  
"I feel like Cinderella," Kurt stuck his tongue out childishly.  
"Oh shush! You know you love it:" Blaine chuckled, He slid the ice skates onto Kurt's feet, humming Baby It's Cold his breath. Kurt studied the shorter boy as he laced up the deathtraps.  
"You do realize what you just did, don't you?" Kurt groaned dramatically. "You just tied me into blades of dea-" Lips pressed onto his, cause his mouth to transform into a smile. Grabbing Blaine's waist with his hungry hands, Kurt slipped his tongue onto the boy's mouth, begging for access. Blaine moaned, pulling back with a husky laugh.  
"You're not getting out of this that easy," he whispered. Putting on his best pout, Kurt folded his arms.  
"I could though," he crooned. "We could go back to my place... yah know Carol likes to put miseltoe everywhere,"  
A shiver ran down Blaine's spine and he shook his head like a dog with water in it's ears. He pulled Kurt up by the waist, holding him close.  
"Nope!"  
"How can you sound so cheerful!" Kurt grumbled. "We are about to die!"  
Blaine chuckled, leading Kurt onto the iced over pond in the middle of Lima's one and only park, Peterbark Park. They were alone, Blaine had chose the night of McKinley High Schools last football game for their night of fun, gaurenteeing privacy.  
"You're going to survive," he promised, letting go of Kurt's hand to make the cub scout paw with his hand. "Scouts honor,"  
Waving his arms around frantically, his high-strung boyfriend screamed.  
"Don't let go of me!"  
Blaine sucked in a breath of air, catching Kurt in his arms at the last moment. The countertenor's eyes were on fire.  
"That's it, we are going home!" he cried. "And we are NOT stopping at the mistletoe!"  
Brow creasing, Blaine squeezed his love's waist warmly.  
"You can go, but I'm staying,"  
Taking in his surroundings, Kurt let out a angry shriek. Blaine had pulled them out to the middle of the ice. There was no escape, not without Blaine's help that was.  
"You're diabolical!" he breathed, incredulous.  
"Come one, angel! I promise if you fall again, we can leave, just give it one more try," Blaine pleaded, grasping Kurt's hands in his. Losing himself in his darling's golden eyes, Kurt nodded apprehensively.  
"Just don't let go of me," he warned with a small voice. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek.  
"Never,"  
The couple skated for a many blissful minutes, Blaine leading them across the ice. He spun them a few times, smiling beautifully. Lost in each other's eyes, they danced till the moon was high in the sky and the night air bit at their bones.  
"I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine tightened his grip on the countertenor's waist, never wanting to let go.  
Suddenly, lips found his in the darkness, working with passion. Instinctivly, Blaine's hands moved to twist into Kurt's hair.  
THUD  
The lips disappeared, leaving Blaine lost. He looked to the ground.  
Kurt was lying in a mess of limbs, cradling his left arm.  
"Owwwww!" he moaned. "Omigaga, that hurts!"  
Blaine's eyes widened in horror.  
"Oh my gosh, darling I'm so sorry!" he gasped, crouching down. "Can you try moving it?"  
Kurt's stubborn eyes flashed, but he succumbed, attempting to make a fist.  
He screamed, tears pooling into his eyes. Panicking, Blaine summoned all his strength, lifting Kurt into his arms.  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" he chanted, carrying the whimpering teen to the car. Setting him in the passenger seat, he drove him to the hospital, cranking up the heater.  
It turned out to be a clean break, meaning Kurt would only be in a cast for about a month. Hours later, as they walked out of the hospital, Blaine turned to his injured lover hesitantly.  
"Angel, I'm so so so sorry," he began. "I shouldn't have made you go, I-"  
For the second time that night, Kurt's lips suddenly found Blaine's, moving softly. A moment later, he pulled away, a small smile on his face.  
"It's ok," he said simply. Blaine looked shocked.  
"Oh... Ok, I'm not going to argue,"  
"Besides, it's going to be a great story to tell our kids one day, isn't it?" Kurt gave Blaine one last peck on the cheek before entering the car. Snow fell on Blaine as he stood, even more shocked than before.  
If it's forever he wants, it's forever he's going to get.

This turned into a kind of prequel of my last one-shot, what caused Blaine to get Kurt the ring. I know it doesn't make sense since Kurt never had a cast but idk maybe he had a miraculous recovery ;) Hope you liked it! Please review and alert and be sure and check out my new story, The One That Got Away! Klisses and Klugs to all!


	9. Chapter 9

So this popped into my mind and I was like AWWWZZZ SO COOT MUST WRITE! Hope you enjoy!

Burt Hummel sat in the hard, wooden chair, glaring at the clock. He tapped his foot, sighing as he glanced around the white room.  
"Dad, you should get out of here," Kurt commented for the fifth time that hour. He was lying in the hospital bed, propped up by pillows and surrounded by cards and flowers. His father rolled his lily-pad eyes, repeating the same response again.  
"Kurt, your my son and you just had surgery. I am not leaving."  
The pale diva rolled his eyes as well, gesturing annoyingly with his hands.  
"It was just appendicitis!" he cried. "And it didn't even hurt that bad, thanks to Blaine the Medical Wizard,"  
The moment Kurt had complained of an aching right side, Blaine had told him "It's appendicitis, you need to go to the E.R."  
Kurt had refused but promised to go to the doctor the next day. And here he was.  
"And speaking of which, Blaine is going to be here in a few minutes, so he can take care of me. You know you hate the hospital, it reminds you of Mom." Kurt continued, his expression softening. Burt shook his head.  
"That all may be true, but the hospital reminds you of her too and I'm not leaving you to go through that alone."  
"I'm not going to be alone, Blaine's coming," insisted Kurt.  
"Yes I am!" called Blaine stepping out from behind the door, grinning ear to ear.  
"Hey sweetie!" Kurt beamed, lighting up like a Christmas tree.  
"I didn't know my presence was so awaited, I would've come sooner," Blaine smiled giving Kurt a gentle hug.  
"You should have," the pale boy pouted.  
"Hmmm, well if I had, I wouldn't have been able to get these," With a flourish, Blaine reveled a coffee carrier from behind his jacket. Kurt's grin grew even bigger ad he clapped his hands excitedly.  
"Shhh, I'm technically breaking the rules," Blaine winked. Kurt groaned.  
"Oh come on, isn't the point of this place to make me feel better! And coffee definitely makes me feel better. Although, why isn't it from the Lima Bean, I don't recognize that logo and I've been to like every coffee place in Lima."  
"All in good time," Blaine quipped, setting the drinks on the end table.  
"Now, Mr. Hummel, I asked Finn what you normally get and he said black, is that right?"  
Burt nodded appreciatively.  
"Thanks, Blaine, the hospital stuff is crap," The tenor waved him off, smiling.  
"It's no problem. Now I got a grande non-fat mocha, but I think I might have messed that one up so maybe I'll just give it to the nurse or sumthin," Tone dripping with sarcasm, Blaine rose to leave. Kurt chuckled, yanking his boyfriend back by the collar.  
"Surrender the coffee or die," he growled. Blaine set it on Kurt's tray with a wink.  
"And finally, angel, why I drove to  
Marion this morning-"  
"You drove to Marion for coffee!" Kurt looked concerned for his boyfriend's sanity.  
"Just taste this drink for me," Blaine held out the third cup from the carrier, smirking. The countertenor reached out hesitantly, taking a sip. He wrinkled his nose.  
"Why'd you get a triple latte?" he asked. Blaine simply raised an eyebrow, waiting. Realization hit Kurt's face and he nearly spit out his sip.  
"Omigaga! Omigaga! You found a Taylor the latte boy!" he gasped, examining the cup.  
"Omigaga! It says With love, Taylor the Latte Boy!"  
Blaine chuckled, overjoyed by the excitement his boyfriend oozed. Burt stared at his son, confused.  
"Who's Taylor the latte boy?" he asked. Kurt glared at his unknowing father, horrified.  
"It's only one of Kristin Chenoweth's greatest and most amazing songs! She goes to the coffee shop and orders a latte and there's this really hot barista named Taylor!"  
Blaine laughed, grabbing his medium drip from the carrier and giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.  
"You really need to breath, darling. This can't be good for your vitals,"  
Kurt gazed at his boyfriend lovingly.  
"Screw vitals!" he beamed. "You drove 53 miles for a latte I'm not even going to drink just so it could be made by someone named Taylor,"'  
Blaine blushed, biting his lip.  
"Yah well I thought it would make you happy and I know how much you hate this place," he whispered. Burt leaned into his book, trying to not look like he was eavesdropping.  
Kurt glanced at his father, checking to see if he was looking. Under the impression he was distracted, the snowy-skinned teen reached out to clutch at Blaine's curls, pulling him into a soft kiss.  
"I love you," he breathed into Blaine's lips. Burt's head turned swiftly, shocked by the elusive "L-Word",  
"I love you too, angel," Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt on the cheek. He leaned back and began drilling Kurt on his medical status.  
Mr. Hummel sat for a moment, digesting the transaction that had just occurred. His son loved someone. No matter what the gender, that wasn't Burt's concern. His obsession was on the way he had just witnessed his son let someone in. He had just seen his quiet, introverted son let someone take care of him, let someone show him joy, let someone show him love.  
Burt stood carefully and the boys looked up.  
"I, Uh, I think I'm going to take you up on that offer Kurt," the dad said, looking into his son's eyes. Kurt nodded, understanding what Burt was saying immediately.  
"Take care of him while I'm out Blaine, Kay?"  
Blaine appeared confused by the interaction between his boyfriend and Burt, but shrugged it off.  
"Of course," he swore solmomly.  
Burt grabbed his coffee and keys, heading out the door. As he left he heard his son laugh.  
"Oh, don't worry that means he likes you,"

I picture this happening during the summer between S2 and S3. If you don't know Kristin Chenoweth, she plays April Rhodes on Glee and is the most amazical human being in this planet. If you haven't heard Taylor the Latte Boy, YOUTUBE IT! It's hilarious and amazing! Also please REVIEW AND ALERT! :) Make my day! Finally, feel free to check out my multi-FIC, The One That Got Away. Klisses and Klugs to all!


	10. Chapter 10

So I love Burt and Mike O'Malley and I really wish we could see more Klaine&Burt action so here we are! Also just so you all know, not all these one-shots are the same Gleeniverse, so things said in past scenes may not coincide with stuff in later ones. Oh and finally thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews, please REVIEW AND ALERT MORE! I'd love some prompts as well!

Blaine and Kurt were dancing around the room to the Mama Mia soundtrack when it happened. It was completely innocent! Until Kurt

tripped.

"Ooof!" he cried, launching into his boyfriend. Blaine gasped, landing on Kurt's bed with a crash.

"Well isn't this interesting?" he murmered, cocking an eyebrow. Kurt was lying on top of him, gazing into his hazel eyes.

"Om my goodness, can we get any more RomCom!" the countertenor laughed. Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt up his face. Kurt slung his legs around Blaine's hips, smirking.

"WelL, I don't know, what would happen in a movie right now?" asked the ex-soloist flirtatiously. Kurt leaned down, trying hard not to smile.

"Oh, I don't know," he teased, his lips inches from Blaine's. Craning his neck, the tenor met Kurt's mouth, smiling in between sweet kisses.

"Something like this… Or that… Or maybe this…" They continued on like this for minutes on end, deepening each kiss until Kurt's lips found Blaine's collar bone. Blaine was gasping for breath when he heard a rough cough from the door. Both teens turned to the door.

Please let it just be Finn or Carol! Kurt thought frantically. He had no such luck.

Burt stood in the doorway, arms crossed, face red. Blaine reacted

quicker than his boyfriend, pushing the pale boy's trembling body off of his.

"Ouch!" Kurt yelled out, falling off the bed.

"Oh gaga! Kurt, are you all right?" cried Blaine, trying his best to ignore the glares Burt was directing his way. He crawled to the edge

of the bed, peering over.

"Blaine, I…. owwww…." Kurt was moaning, clutching his wrist. Burt

scurried over, eyes wide for way too many reasons. Standing up

shakily, Kurt attempted to move his arm.

"Oh GAGA!" he gasped, knees buckling. His wrist was turning a

frightening shade of Blaine reacted quicker than his boyfriend, pushing the pale boy's trembling body off

of his.

"Ouch!" Kurt yelled out, falling off the bed.

"Oh gaga! Kurt, are you all right?" cried Blaine, trying his best to ignore the glares Burt was directing his way. He crawled to the edge of the bed, peering over.

"Blaine, I…. owwww…." Kurt was moaning, clutching his wrist. Burt

scurried over, eyes wide for way too many reasons. Standing up

shakily, Kurt attempted to move his arm.

"Oh GAGA!" he gasped, knees buckling. His wrist was turning a

frightening shade of black. Blaine put his arm around Kurt, shocked.

"Don't touch him!" sputtered Burt, still consumed by the image of his son straddling his boyfriend.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, incredulous by the turn of events. He made to put his hands on his hips, screaming in pain when his wrist protested.

"Okay, okay, we need to get you to the hospital... That looks bad that looks very very bad," whispered Blaine, semi-hysterical.

Summoning all his strength, Blaine scooped his love into his arms, moving past (who was still fairly paralyzed) and to his car outside.

"This isn't nessacary," Kurt whined half-heartidly. Blaine just shook his head, stowing Kurt in the passenger seat. Burt somehow had managed to collect the insurance card and his keys and now slipped into the backseat.

"What were you two doing?" he asked, his tone like a small child who walked in on her parents.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed. "Can we please focus on my damaged arm right now!" Whimpering, Blaine went into full-fledge Blame-Myself mode.

"Kurt I am so sorry! Angel please please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

"No Blaine this isn't your fault darling I should have been more careful!"

The couple continued like this until they reached the hospital.

In the end, Kurt's wrist was only severly sprained. The really painful part was when Doctor Lopez asked how it had happened.

A extremely pregnant pause fell over the room. Burt rubbed his bald head repeatedly. Blaine's cheeks grew very warm and Kurt knawed on his bottom lip.

"Uhhh well..." Blaine's voice trailed off.

"They... Uh. Nevermind!" Burt attempted to explain but backed out at the last moment. Kurt sighed.

Courage he thought sarcasticly.

"," he muttered. raised his eyebrows, cuffing Burt's shoulder as he walked out.

"Good luck!" he sang, leaving Kurt and Blaine to their unfortunate doom.

Hmmm kinda yucky ending but oh well! Please REVIEW AND ALERT! Also check out my multi-chapter The One That Got Away. Finally, make sure to leave some prompts! :D Klisses and Klugs to all!


	11. Chapter 11

Was listening to a particularly annoying song today and this scene came to my mind :) Enjoy!

Kurt slumped into the bus seat, sighing heavily. They had lost. He was happy for New Directions, but going to New York with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers would've been fabulous. More than anything, Kurt felt responsible for their doom. He should have rejected Blaine's offer to sing the duet. Not only was the soloist brought down by Kurt's meager talent but their display of boy on boy affection had for sure swayed the votes of the conservative judged away from them. He should have told Blaine it was a bad idea.

_I bet he wants nothing to do with me now, _thought Kurt. He rubbed his eyes, pushing back regretful tears. _I bet he regrets kissing me now._

Eeeeeeeooooh! The intercom screeched as Blaine wrenched it off it's hook, calling the Warblers to attention. Cringing, Kurt waited for the disappointment, the anger.

"Before the adults come on board and ruin our fun, I'd like to say something. Warblers, today we fought a noble fight," the tenor started. "We sang our hearts out and we did freaking amazing!" he screamed out the last part, bringing a round of cheers.

"BOOYAH!" Wes yelled uncharecteristicly. Everyone chuckled, even Kurt raising his head a bit, looking around.

_Blaine's just too nice to call me out in front of everyone, I'm sure he'll tell me how he really feels later..._ Thought Kurt.

"And now I'd like my duet partner to come up with me," Kurt froze at Blaine's request. A few boys hollered and wolf-whistled. Rising, Kurt made his way to the front. Blaine beamed.

"Kurt, I want to ask you something," he looked the taller teen straight in the eyes.

_Ooh_ Kurt thought distractedly, _'Dem eyes..._ Resisting the urge to fan himself, Kurt raised his eyebrows. What was he going to ask? Why did you fail? Are you sure you want to be a part of the Warblers? Did you leak our setlist? The list of horrors was endless.

Suddenly the Warblers began Doo-wopping in a creepy manner, making sex-eyes.

"No!" Kurt cried in terror. No. No. Blaine was not singing this song right now.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never letcha go," Kurt turned to him as he sang the first line.

And the countertenor's mouth dropped open.

While he was distracted, Blaine had removed his blazer, loosening his ties and unbuttoning his collar shirt. He gently pushed Kurt into the drivers seat of the bus, grabbing his tie and pulling it lose.

_Oh dear sweet Spaghetti Monster in the Sky, _Kurt thought. And judging from the way the Warblers grinned, he had accidentally said it. As Blaine sang, he began moving his hips in a very undapper manner. Kurt felt his cheeks go red. He crossed his legs, hiding his... Reaction.

The song was beginning to fall apart a little. Many of the teens were laughing too hard to sing properly. A few had tears in their eyes from trying not to laugh. Putting in his best "come-hither" face, Blaine stepped forward, his hips only a foot or so from Kurt's wide eyes. The pale diva began breathing heavily, flustered to the extreme. He looked about, trying his best to look anywhere but right in front of him. But Blaine's rocking hips were like a dead body, but much sexier. The tenor continued to torture his duet partner, stroking the boy's face, arms, thighs, hair, ect.

"If I was your boyfriend," Blaine finished the song, leaning down to press his lips lightly against Kurt's. Unthinking, Kurt leaned forward, attempting to trap Blaine's lips in his. And he fell out of the seat.

"Ooph!" he coughed. The entire bus was in howling with laughter. Kurt glared at the floor in front of him, mortified.

"Oh gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Blaine fought back chuckles, moving to help the teen up. Kurt flinched away from his touch, standing upright and dusting himself off. He directed his glare to Blaine now, folding his arms. The bus conitinued to quake with giggles. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"So, Uh can I be your boyfriend?" he asked. Kurt held his glare for a few moments and then raised a single eyebrow.

"Hmmmmm," he mused. This was not where he had expected this to go at all. _Oh well, make the best of it,_ he thought.

He grabbed Blaine's shoulders, twisting him around and shoving him into the bus seat. Blaine gulped, cheeks warming. But Kurt was far from done. With the eyes of the Warblers on him, Kurt slung his legs around Blaine's lovely hips, straddling him. The bus sounded with hollers of encouragement.

"Get some!"

"The tables turn!"

Finally, Kurt leaned down, his mouth millimeters from Blaine's. Blaine's eyelashes fluttered dizzily and he felt his breath hitch.

"Yes," whispered Kurt. And with that, he leapt of Blaine's lap and strutted back to his seat. The bus went wild as Blaine stared after the boy's retreating figure. Flushed, he followed after him.

"Tease," he commented, taking a seat. Kurt smirked.

"You played the Bieber Card, I had no choice,"

Blaine gaped at his new boyfriend, shaking his head.

"I'm going to get that kiss yah know," he promised, leaning in leeringly.

Kurt turned away, grinning. This was going to be fun.

Yes I know Boyfriend by JB wasn't out when they got together, yes I know it's a creepy and terrible song but couldn't you totally see Blaine loving that song and singing it constantly and annoying the crap outta Kurt? ;D Please REVIEW ALERT and Check out my multi-chapter, The One That Got Away. Klisses and Klugs to all!


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry.  
I know I haven't updated in ages and I am really sorry. I just got really upset about the (in my opinion) ridiculously disappointing finale. I kind of took it super personally, cause my love for Kurt is really deep and well personal, cause I identify with him a lot, especially the whole not getting recognized for your talents thing. I honestly felt like if I had written Glee Fanfiction, I would have had Rachel die a super painful death and then had all the other characters somehow turn on RIB and kill them :P So I waited until I was really calmed down and this hilarity came out :) I will be updating The One That Got Away soon as well, although that one will be harder for me to write since it is now totally AU because of the season finale :(  
Sorry for the super long AN! I don't own anything! Also, just a warning this chapter is a bit mature, just innuendo and jokes but still just in case you are like super sensitive about it :P  
**  
Blaine Anderson wanted to die. His brother was talking to him about sex. Not only sex, but sex with Kurt. His boyfriend. His innocent to everyone but him boyfriend. He was giving him tips. With "visual aids".  
As his older brother pulled out a can of Reddi-Whip, Blaine screamed.  
"Oh my gosh, Cooper you're not even gay! Please stop talking!" He covered his eyes with his hands, quaking with horror.  
Cooper tossed him a indignant look, pointing at him dramatically.  
"What's the difference?" he protested. "Tell me dear Blainey, what is the difference between deflowering a girl and deflowering a boy?" Blaine's hazel eyes blew wide.  
"I-He-The-" he stuttered, waving his hands pointlessly. He threw himself backwards onto his bed, clasping at his mouth.  
"I did not DEFLOWER, anyone!" he cried.  
"Wait, do you not know what sex is?" Cooper questioned, still pointing. Blaine gaped at him, shaking his head. The actor stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"Yah know you should try pointing at Kurt while you guys-"  
"Oh my god COOP!" Blaine groaned, rolling onto his pillow.  
"What! It will make things more serious and meaningful. And yah know you could like bite it seductively at some point," Cooper climbed onto the bed excitedly, poking Blaine with enthusiasm. Sitting up, the ex-Warbler sighed, deciding to use a different attempt.  
Access Dapper-Blaine, he thought frantically.  
"Look Coop, I get you are trying to mentor me and I really appreciate it," he cuffed his brothers arm, tossing in a warm smile. "But that kinda requires experience in what I'm... Doing." Cooper thought about this for a moment, creasing his brow.  
"I think I understand, squirt," he nodded. Blaine almost choked with relief.  
"Really?" he squeaked.  
"Absolutely," Cooper grinned.

"Dad, that is NOT organic," Kurt growled, slapping his father's hand away from the overly red and waxy apples. They were at the grocery store, picking out produce for the week, a ritual they had developed after Burt's heart attack. The elder Hummel was about to argue when a loud call interrupted them.  
"Kurt!"  
Cooper Anderson was strutting towards them at top speed, smiling madly. He grabbed Kurt's sleeve, pulling him a few feet away.  
"Hey look, I wanted to talk to you about something, but yah know I didn't want that old dude to hear," At this comment, Burt crossed his arms, raising a eyebrow.  
"Cooper-" Kurt began, gesturing to his father.  
"No, no look, Blaine made it pretty obvious he wanted me to talk to you about something,"  
Kurt glanced at his father shaking his head confusedly.  
"Coop, I really doubt-"  
"No, believe me, it's important," The actor pulled out his index finger, moving it around. "I know you and my baby brother have become sexually active,"  
Both Hummel's eyes widened in horror. Burt glared at the intruder. Who was he to accuse his innocent son of such things!  
"Cooper!" Kurt cried. "I, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about-"  
"Look Kurt, I shared some tips with Blainey and I think he found them really helpful so I thought I'd help you out too."  
"I think I'm good," Kurt squeaked, making to move away. Cooper grabbed his arm.  
"No, no look, Blaine was hesitant at first too, he kinda freaked out for some reason but he was really grateful in the end,"  
"Oh I'm sure that won't last long," Burt muttered darkly, snatching at the apples on display.  
"Look first of all, I think you should try staring at Blaine more,"  
Kurt looked at him, disbelieving.  
"Yah! Like that except more intense and yah know... Like 'during'" Cooper explained.  
The countertenor's mouth popped open.  
"Look, thank you so much for your t-tip, but I have to go-" he edged away, biting his lip.  
"Wait, Kurt one more thing," Cooper lowered his voice slightly, softening his gaze.  
"I know buying condoms that small for Blaine is probably a bit mortifying," The older boy shook his head sympathetically.  
"Cooper-" Kurt snapped in horror, glancing around. Burt was quaking with laughter, looking as if Christmas had came early.  
"Kurt, I changed the kid's diapers, I know," Cooper whispered in a solemn tone. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that ol' Coop is always willing to make the sacrifice and get them for you. And Blaine will never have to know, it'll be our _'little'_ secret," He winked, gripping the younger boy's shoulders. Burt was now openly laughing, clutching his stomach.  
Ah to hell with it, Kurt thought angrily.  
"Cooper," he shook the Anderbro's hands off his shoulders, giving him a pointed look. "I can assure you, a _lot_ has changed since then," Darting a glare at his boyfriend's brother, Kurt pranced to another aisle, snatching a pack of large condoms off the shelf and tossing them into his and Burt's cart.  
Cooper's eyes grew huge and he sputtered, his pointer finger wandering uselessly. Kurt's gaze flickered to his father. Burt had gone pale, looking sickly at the box now nestled in between a head of lettuce and a cucumber. Kurt sighed dramatically.  
"Great, you broke my dad,"  
And with that, he waltzed away, leaving two very confused men behind him.  
**  
Crappy ending... Oh well! What'dyah all think! I had way too much fun writing this :P I don't like Canon!Cooper and I really didn't like how Kurt didn't help very much on the Cooper-Versus-Blaine front, other than yah know the whole mature "talk-things-out" thing. BORING! ;D So this is how he did, in my head. READ REVIEW AND ALERT :) Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	13. Chapter 13

So I think this is my first completly AU "Perfect Moment" :P tell me what you think!  
I don't own anything.  
Or do I?  
But seriously, I'd rather not get sued ;)

Silence. It's probably the most akward, but comfortable state between me and my newly come out gay son. Okay, not newly, it was five months ago, but still. It's not that I don't want to talk to him cause of his sexuality. I just don't know what to say. Like when we were sitting at Breadstix, stuffing our faces. In silence.  
"So how's school goin?" I tried. Kurt stabbed at his ceasar salad with a shrug. "Good, I got an A on my History test yesterday,"  
I beamed with pride, "Kurt, that's great! You got your ma's brains, I'm telling you," I clapped my hands on the table in triumph. Kurt stared at me dully, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just a test Dad," he shoved a bite of salad into his mouth, looking down. I glanced to the door, taking in a group of boys in private school uniforms entering the restaurant. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw them and slouched into his seat.  
"Do you know them?" I asked.  
"No," Kurt breathed, staring down his plate.  
"Then why you acting all wierd?" I motioned to his frozen frame, concern dotting my face.  
"It's just..." I wait, eyebrow raised. "Boys like that tend to think they know me pretty well just by looking at my clothes or hearing my voice,"  
At his words, my heart broke. Damn kids and their labels and crap.  
After a few minutes of staring the kids down, I noticed two things. One, they didn't seem to be paying much attention to my son. And two, some of them were pretty...Goodlooking.  
Let's give this a go, I thought bracingly.  
"Yah know, it doesn't look like they're gonna bug yah," I began. Kurt nodded, attacking his salad once more. "Any of them..." My voice trailed off. My countertenor son frowned, setting down his fork.  
"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath.  
"Do you think any of them are like, Uh, cute?"  
Heat rises to Kurt's cheekbones and he busies himself, grabbing his napkin. "Oh, Dad, I appreciate it, but we really don't have to do this-"  
"Yah, we do," I interupt. "All the other dads talk...Romantic interests, with their sons, I wanna talk with you." I choke out the words, wanting so bad not to say them, but knowing that it's was best for me and my boy. Kurt glanced to the mob of teens, blushing even more.  
"Dad, none of them are-"  
"Oh come on, kid, I may not yah know, play that way, but I can spot attractive people," I took a bite of my burger, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "Tell yah what, if you talk to me about one of them, we can get dessert."  
Kurt glared at me, his blue eyes burning wildly.  
"Are you seriously trying to be bribe me with cheesecake to tell you which boy is cute?" he growled. I grin wickedly.  
"Oh no, ice cream for identification, cheesecake if you give a description of why you like them," I laughed at the expression on the teens face, enjoying my new weapon. Cheesecake was that kids kryptonite.  
Kurt gnawed on his lip, eyes flashing to my right a few times.  
I glanced over. "Which one?"  
A small smile flew across his face.  
"The short one, with the gelled hair and the eyes," he whispered. My eyes danced to the boy in question. He was small, with hazel eyes and dark hair, gelled back.  
"Hmmmmm," I muttered. It was strange, seeing my son like a boy like that. Not because they were both boys, but because the boy was a boy. And boys are mean and cruel and can hurt people. People like Kurt. Girls are so non-threatening, so small and sweet. This boy was small, but as I watched him fake punch a blonde boy next to him, I knew he was threatening.  
"He's pretty good-looking," I agreed, biting back my worries.  
"Are you kidding?" Kurt laughed, seeming to forget he was talking to me for a minute. "He's gorgeous!"  
I raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
Red painted my porcilian teen and he bit his lip. "I want cheesecake," he muttered.  
Later, we pulled on our coats, both of us aware of the step we had taken. As we reached the door, Kurt gave me a quick hug.  
"Thanks Dad," he whispered. I grinned, squeezing his frame.  
Before we could reach the car, a startling noise caught our attention.  
"Hey!" a voice called. We spun around, facing...  
Hazel Eyes.  
"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just realized were I recognized you from," He was out of breath, grinning as he pulled on his blazer sleeves. Kurt's eyes were wide and he glanced at me, his expression begging me not to embaress him. "You're on Mckinely High's cheer squad, right? The Cheerios?"  
Kurt smiled hesitaintly, "Yes, yes I am," The boy looked ecstatic by this news.  
"I saw you at Nationals last Saturday! My cousin was on the Carmel High squad," he explained. Kurt looked terrified.  
"Oh my god, are you here to beat me up?" he croaked, taking a step back. Eyes widening, I curled my hands into fists, glaring at the boy.  
"What!" he stuttered. "N-No! I just.. You-It's just that- You're Uh," The boy's expression had grown significantly nervous and he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Spit it out, kid," I grumbled.  
"You're really talented!" the teen burst, blush coloring his cheeks.  
Kurt looked like he was going to pass out.  
"What?" he choked. The boy gazed at my son through long lashes, his eyes like honey.  
"Yah and ummm, your kind of really really cute-" His face contorted, becoming horrified. "Oh god, pretend this is me being really smooth and cool and oh god you're probably not even gay," At this, Kurt and I exchanged comical expressions and for the first time in a while, Kurt giggled. Really giggled. Like when he was little and his mom used to dance around singing along to Under The Sea in a hula skirt. Meanwhile, the kid in front of us looked like he was going to pee himself from worry.  
"And oh god, this is probably your dad!" he cried, eyes growing to the size of plates as he took in my form. "Look, I'm in too deep at this point and Jeff said I had to at least try and so, ?"  
Aw to be young and terrified.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt gasped.  
"Could I have your number, so I could take you out some time?" This time, the kid said each word slowly and presicly, finally finding his marbles.  
Just as Kurt lost his.  
He stared at the boy in confusion, mouth gaping open. He had accidently dropped his to-go bag and his coat was half-pulled on, forgotten in the madness. I sighed, reaching down and grabbing the bag  
"What's your name, kid?" I grunted, turning to the teen.  
"B-Blaine, sir. Blaine Anderson." he stumbled forward, holding out a hand. I shook it carefully, ignoring the fact that it was shaking. Kurt began to awaken.  
"I-yes-I mean, no, I mean, my number, it's,"  
I took a deep breath, grabbing a pen from Kurt's satchel and a napkin from the bag. Scrawling out my own son's number, I handed it to Blaine, staring him down. Then, without a word, I grabbed Kurt's shoulder, pulling him torwards the car. Buckling us in, I started the car, pulling out the space. Blaine Anderson still stood, confused, in the middle of the lot. I rolled down my window.  
"You better call!"

Aws. So, I'm a firm believer that everything happens when it does for a reason, so that's why this Klaine meeting wasn't all perfect and non-akward. :P I feel like both of our boys needed to get more confident until they could meet and be adorable and perfect together. But I love me some Burt Hummel Magic, so this is what I believe would have happened if they had met earlier :)  
Hope you liked it! Feel free to review and alert and all! And please, give me prompts in the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt from alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee! :) I don't own anything

"Cooper is coming into town tomorrow," Blaine groaned, throwing himself onto the bed. Kurt frowned, setting down his bag where his boyfriend had thrown his.  
"And I take it you are not excited about this?" the countertenor asked.  
"It's just, whenever he is here, all he does is talk about himself and all the ways I'm not good enough," Blaine's voice broke a bit at the last word, making Kurt's brow crease with concern.  
"This is really bringing you down, isn't it sweetie?" He moved to remove Blaine's boat shoes, setting them on the floor.  
"Thanks, angel," the younger boy sighed, making granny hands. Kurt smirked, setting his hand on his hip.  
"Yes?" he winked sassily. Blaine laughed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor, of cuddling with me?" He proposed robotically. The senior giggled, crawling into Blaine's waiting arms.  
"Of course,"  
Blaine sighed with contentment, gripping his boyfriend happily.  
"And he's just so annoying! I mean he constantly is teasing me and on my case! About everything!" he moaned. Kurt pushed a stray curl out of Blaine's face, letting his fingers wander across his skin.  
"I'm sorry, darling, I wish there was something I could do. But your dad already doesn't like me very much and I have a feeling using my sai swords on his eldest son wouldn't help that much,"  
Blaine chuckled, sparks lighting his honey eyes.  
"Hmmm well if you want to help, I don't think we are going to get much alone time while Cooper is here, you know? And I am horribly devastated by that," he hinted. Kurt grinned, pulling himself to straddle Blaine.  
"Well then I guess we should fix that," he lowered his lips to meet Blaine's, smiling against the touch. Hands found their way into the brunette's perfectly coiffed hair. Lips and tongues danced together as Kurt moved his hands to undo Blaine's bowtie.  
"Be careful, this ones my favorite," the ex-soloist whimpered as the countertenor leaned to nibble at his ear.  
"Shut up, Anderson," he whispered. At this, Blaine seemed to lose most control, rolling them so he was on top of Kurt, his lips speeding up. Kurt moaned as his boyfriend began sucking at his collar bone.  
"Scarf season isn't over, is it?" Blaine asked, pausing for a moment.  
"Nope!" Kurt lied, peeling off Blaine's gray cardigan. He could handle being out of style for a few days. He bit his lip as his tie was yanked off and his blazer was undone.  
"Mmmmm, babe," he choked, moving his lips to attack whatever part of Blaine he could reach.  
"Yah know, it's funny, I always call him Squirt, but I guess babe works too,"  
Blaine threw himself off Kurt frantically. And punched him in the face.  
"Blaine!" Kurt cried, torn between grabbing his throbbing cheek and fixing his ravished appearance.  
"Oh god, Kurt I'm so sorry, honey!" Blaine apologized, pulling his boyfriend up and stroking his cheek. He turned to Cooper, glaring.  
"Go get some ice!" he ordered. Cooper didn't move.  
"I think you should have pointed when you said that," he commented.  
"Cooper!" Blaine shrieked. Kurt turned towards the figure in the doorway, his mouth falling open.  
"Your brother is THE Cooper Anderson?" he yelled, his hands quickly moving to fix his hair.  
"Your not helping, Kurt," Blaine pouted, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't blame this on him! It's not his fault I'm attractive!" Cooper stepped forward, shaking his pointer finger and setting a protective hand on Kurt's shoulder.  
"What are you doing here?" Blaine cried, exasperated.  
"Got an earlier flight, thought I'd surprise my little bro," Cooper explained, looking around the room, judgment in his eyes. "Kurt here is probably happy I did, that did not look enjoyable,"  
At this, the countertenor shook the older Anderson's hand off, irritation in his now gray eyes.  
"Excuse me?" he snapped. Blaine beamed proudly, thrilled by his boyfriend's reaction.  
"Look, Blainey you need to focus more. Keep your eyes open, so you can stare at him more, it makes things more serious," Cooper suggested. Kurt raised his eyebrows, shaking with silent laughter.  
"And you, keep your voice more authorative, like your on CSI,"  
"He's making out with me, not identifying a cerial killer," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in support. Cooper sniffed.  
"Fine, keep on with your mediocre hook up," he sighed. "Oh and don't worry I won't tell Kirk that your cheating on him," he strutted out the door, leaving the boys to laugh hysterically.  
"Kirk?" Kurt chuckled.  
"That was probably the worst moment of my life," Blaine groaned, lurching out of the bed to recover his tie. Kurt smiled, grabbing his love's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.  
"I don't know Blaine, the staring thing sounds pretty hot," he joked. Blaine let out a frustrated noise, turning around to pull Kurt close. He smirked.  
"Whatever you say, Kirk,"

So I do realize this is like the third time Kurt has gotten injured while kissing Blaine :P I think it stems from the fact that once one of my guy friends punch me while hugging me. True story, I swear. Anyway thanks so much for the prompt alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee! Please, if anyone has any prompts, I'd really love some! In general, feel free to review and alert and in your review PROMPT! :) Klisses and Klugs to all!


	15. Chapter 15

**My reaction to The Box Scene :)**

Blaine laughed as Kurt grabbed yet another bag of carrots, studying the label before tossing it into the grocery cart. Inside, there was already a heap of organic fruits and vegetables, each one having past the countertenor's vigorous inspection.  
"Darling, I love you, but do you really need these many veggies? I mean have you ever tried like… Doritos?" Blaine asked, snatching a bag of the crispy snacks from a nearby aisle. Kurt's eyes widened in horror and then narrowed dangerously. The ex-soloist gulped at his love's expression, moving to place them on the shelf.  
"No, let me see them," Kurt growled, yanking the package away. He turned it over, his mouth popping over. "Blaine Anderson!" he yelped,  
his hand flying over his mouth in scandal. "Do you see these ingredients?"  
"Kurt," Blaine said seriously. " Have you tasted these chips?"  
Rolling his ocean eyes, Kurt threw the bag onto the shelf, beginning a long rant on organic products.  
Later, as they passed through the fridge section, Blaine and Kurt were discussing the latest Bachelorette episode.  
"I just think Jef is too good for Emily," Blaine was sighing. Kurt  
nodded in agreement.  
"Although Arie was absolutely- Oh my gosh!" the pale man suddenly gasped, coming to a complete stop. His boyfriend glanced around frantically, searching for Karofsky or another bully. Finding none, he turned to inspect Kurt, setting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Honey, are you okay?" he wondered, his eyes searching for perhaps a ripped seam in his pristine clothes. Kurt wagged his head like a dog, stepping forward to continue walking.  
"Of course, I just forgot about something and then remembered… What were we talking about?" he chattered, his voice a bit too cheerful. Blaine raised an eyebrow, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.  
"Jef and Emily,"  
"Oh right!" And then the pair continued their conversation. But Kurt was still very distracted, gnawing on his lip every few minutes and  
glancing behind him. As they approached Kurt's Navigator, he let out a dramatic gasp, face palming.  
"Oh no Blaine I think I set my phone down in the produce section!" he exclaimed, obviously lying.  
_Kurt never loses stuff,_ the curly-haired man thought.  
"Okay, here I'll go get it-"  
"No, no that's okay," the countertenor interrupted. And without another word, Kurt set off, leaving Blaine thoroughly confused.  
_I don't want to be over-bearing, but what if something is really wrong?_He thought, following Kurt into the store.

He trailed his love into the freezer section, where Kurt grabbed a basket and strutted to the frozen cookie dough section.  
Suddenly, laughter shook Blaine's small frame and he moved forward, slipping a hand around his love's waist.  
"Hey angel," he whispered.  
Kurt jumped about a foot in the air, dropping the numerous packages of cookie dough in his hands.  
"Blaine!" he gasped.  
"You never told me you had an addiction to cookies," the Warbler continued, picking up a few tubes and placing them into Kurt's basket.  
"I don't!" the countertenor protested. "I can stop anytime!"  
Blaine giggled, cupping his boyfriend's jaw lovingly.  
"Honey, you just snuck around and lied to me to get these,"  
Kurt deflated, his voice becoming small.  
"I'm sorry for lying, they're on sale and you know how I feel about sales. I know it's bad, I mean I always get this awful feeling in my stomach when I'm baking them, the smell of plastic and chemicals and-"  
Blaine began laughing again, pressing a chaste kiss to the senior's cheek.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
Kurt smiled gently.  
"As I love you," he responded. Blaine turned towards the cookies, grabbing a few and heading towards the checkout line, boyfriend in tow. As they walked, Kurt reached into his bag, pulling out a hat and sunglasses.  
"Angel, what are you doing?" Blaine sighed.  
"I don't want people to recognize me! I have a reputation!"  
The Warbler chuckled once more, pulling the basket out of Kurt's hands.  
"Here's what we're going to do," he began, smiling widely. "You're going to go to the car, while I buy these oh so scandalous cookies. Then I'm going to drop you at your house and go to mine and bake them, so you don't have to feel bad. And then I'll bring them back for you."  
Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a moment before beaming.  
"I love you," he choked out, pecking the boy on the cheek. Blaine gave his hand a squeeze.  
"You better go, I think that manager is on to us!" he murmured charmingly. With a sassy eye roll, Kurt walked away, sashaying his hips slightly as he felt Blaine's gaze on him. The Warbler whistled softly, calling out after his love.  
"Baby penguin my ass!"

I love them. Iiiiiiii love them. Of only on my own!  
Seriously though, Klaine is the best and the box scene was amazical! But the cookies bit seemed random, so I had to write an explanation! :) Also, check out my new multi-chapter, Right or Left!  
Klisses and Klugs to all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just haven't had any inspiration! **

**Don't own anything! Warnings for some talk of suicide. In this universe, Sadie Hawkins has not happened (YET!, so Kurt didn't meet Blaine at Dalton and didn't really do anything there other than spy.**

****Burt Hummel rarely ever cried. It wasn't that he thought it wasn't manly or was worried what others would think, he just never cried. He figured that a few tears wouldn't solve anything.

The first time he cried in his adult life was when his son was born. Holding the precious premie in his arms, the child pale and tiny, he had been awestruck by the beauty of it all. That he had created something with his lovely wife that would live a life of its own, special and unique.

The second time Burt cried was the night he got what would be dubbed as The Phone Call. His wife and son had been in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver. He had sobbed with relief when he held Kurt in his arms, barely hearing what the doctor said about the small boy's broken wrist and stiched neck. Strangely, his tears had slowed as the doctor took him aside to tell him about Lizzy's death. The news seemed to shock his tear ducts as well. He had continued to cry well into the night. The next morning, when Kurt asked innocently when his mother was coming home, he had cried once more.

The night his son came out of the closet, Burt softly cried himself to sleep. It wasn't because his son had disappointed him or because he wished Kurt was straight but because after seeing the horrible fear in Kurt's crystal eyes, Burt knew he had failed his only son, his last remnant of his late wife. If Elizabeth had been alive, Kurt wouldn't have been nearly has terrified. Burt had made Kurt this way, made him afraid of his own father. As the tears streamed down his face, Burt knew that he had to make this right, had to make Kurt understand how much he loved him, no matter what.

But tonight as Burt stared incredulously at his son's phone bill, he felt more tears than he had ever shed slip down his cheeks. And no, it wasn't because of the price, Burt had been smart enough to invest in limitless calling and texting, but because of the numerous calls to the same horrifying number.

866-488-7386

The Trevor Hotline. Burt knew it by heart, he had given Kurt the number after he had come out and the leaders at the PFLAG meetings Burt attended said to memorize it and look out for it on their children's phone histories. Although he had been hessitant to invade his teen's privacy, Burt had conceded seeing statistics on LGBT teen suicides. But even then, Burt had never thought he would find that number on Kurt's bill.

"Kurt!" he choked. He heard a snarky sigh echo from the kitchen and his tall son strutted into the room, carrying a mixing bowl.

"Yeah?" he asked. His eyes grew wide as he took in his father's tear covered face. "Dad! What's going on?" He set down the bowl, running to his father's side. Scanning the paper, he frowned. "It's just my phone bill, please Dad this is bad for your heart-"

"8-6-6...4-8-8...7-3-8-6..." Burt interrupted. Kurt sat down slowly, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Oh..." he said softly. Burt nodded, wiping away his tears.

"Bud, I am trying...So hard...To do right by you. I love you so much Kurt. And when I... When the guys down at the PFLAG meeting told me to memorize the damn Trevor Project hotline number, I couldn't even think about ever needing to use the information..."

Kurt swallowed, toying with his scarlett scarf. "You go to PFLAG meetings?" he whispered. Burt took off his cap, rubbing his eyes.

"I've been goin since I caught you dancin that Rihanna song with those girls down in the basement. I didn't wanna tell you cause I had to start skipping Deadliest Catch and didn't want you to feel bad..."

Tears glistened in Kurt's glasz eyes, mirroring his father's.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to worry you...Things have just been hard lately..."

Burt began to sob, his face falling into his hands.

"Then tell me, bud! Just don't l-l-leave me! Please, Kurt I don't want to guilt you, but if it's what it takes to keep my-my-my baby boy, I will! You are all I have Kurt. Sure there is Carole and Finn and the tire shop, but you are my world! I love you so damn much kid, and I just can't have you even thinking about this sorta stuff!"

Kurt felt tears sting down his face, his heart breaking slowly.

"I don't want to leave...I just sometimes feel like I don't have any other options left... I mean, my life is just a series of thefts at this point! First mom and then my childhood and then my entire school environment! And then my first-"

His voice cut off and he looked away. Burt gazed at him.

"Your first what Kurt?" His father's voice sounded broken, full of fear of what his son would say. Kurt placed a quivering hand over his lips, shaking his head.

"K-Karofsky is gay... He kissed me. He stole my first kiss."

Burt shook with anger and he almost began to scream. How dare life be so unfair to his son? How dare the universe punish him like this!? Hadn't he been through enough? A thousand wishes flew through Mr. Hummel's mind as he prayed with his entire being to bear the weight of his son's trials, to take his place. He took a deep breath.

"Did you love the kid?"

Kurt gasped. "Of course not!"

"Did you want him to kiss you in any way?"

"No!"

Burt gulped, placing a hand over his sons shoulder. He was thin, too thin.

"Then it wasn't your first kiss. Your first kiss is when you express, through action, how much you care about someone. Karofsky asaulted you. He didn't kiss you, only you decide who kisses you,"

Tears ran down his son's pale cheeks and he nodded slowly.

"Thank you Dad," he murmered. Burt smiled softly, pulling Kurt into his arms. Suddenly, his phone buzzed from its position on the table. Burt glanced at it, gasping at the message.

"I gotta get to the hospital, one of my buddies from PFLAG, his son just got attacked, we're all meeting there to support him,"

Kurt paled, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"Can I come?" he asked. Burt sighed slowly.

"I don't know kiddo, I don't think more examples of how cruel the world can be is what you need right now. Carol'll be home in a bit and you can help her fix some dinner."

The boy bit his lip, glancing down. Smiling softly, he tried a different approach.

"Come on Dad, I want to know more about your secret double life,"

Laughing, Burt picked up his coat and keys, still hesitant.

"Please, at least this would show me I'm not alone and maybe show the man's son he's not alone either..."

Burt nodded, motioning to the door. Kurt squeezed his father's shoulders, smiling as they left.

"Poor kid. His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson..."

**Hope you enjoyed my angsty Hummel feels! And a bit of Blangst ;) Just to clarify , I know very little about what they say in PFLAG meetings and the number I wrote is what Google told me, so it could be wrong. Please tell someone or at least call a hotline if you are having suicidal thoughts! Please Review and remember I take PROMPTS!**

**Klisses and Klugs to all! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompted! I enjoyed writing this a lot. I may write more in this verse, I'm calling it my PFLAG Verse. :) Warning for a bit of cussing. Don't own anything!**

Darkness.

That was all Blaine could feel. It seeped into his limbs, freezing him solid. Light quietly slipped into his eyes as he blinked them open.

_Oh God... _he thought. _I'm dead._

He had to be in heaven. The room around him was pure white, bright lights shining from above. But what really convinced Blaine of his suspected demise was the angel sitting in front of him.

A boy with chocolate colored hair and pale skin stared at him, concern and fear in his lovely lily pad eyes. He gasped, reaching at something on the bed Blaine was lying on. A young woman scurried in before Blaine could speak, murmering kindly. She scurried around for a moment before leaving.

The boy leaned down slightly, grasping Blaine's hand and smiling brilliantly.

"Hello," he whispered. His voice was like chiming bells, low but definably feminine. Blaine briefly wondered if you were allowed to marry angels once you were in heaven. The boy's face strained and ever so beautifully, he laughed.

"I think you're on one too many pain meds,"

_Oh._ Blaine must have said that last bit out loud. But wait, pain meds?

_Am I in the hospital? _he wondered. Again he must have spoke his thoughts. The angel's face fell.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

Flashes of the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Pain. Screams. A final bang to the head.

"Oh, yeah," Blaine muttered. "Where's Luke?"

Pity crossed the boy's face and he stroked across Blaine's knuckles with his thumb.

"Y-You got it worse than him, he's banged up and shaken, but you've got a fairly severe concussion,"

Blaine processed this for a moment, anger shaking him. But he noted the boy seemed to be avoiding something.

"Can I see him?" he asked. Tears flooded the boy's eyes. He swallowed.

"He... He's said he doesn't want to see you. He's decided to go back in the closet."

"W-what?"

The angel squeezed his hand.

"It's not your fault, Blaine. It's the cowards who did this," said the boy bitterly. Nodding, Blaine squeezed the boy's hand back.

"Well, I'm not going to hide who I am," he said. This seemed to overjoy the angel, he smiled hugely, gazing at Blaine with something strange in his eyes. The Warbler couldn't help but grin back. He bit his lip.

"So, um, not to be rude, but who are you?"

The boy giggled.

"Oh gosh, right, you don't know who I am," he breathed. "I'm Kurt Hummel, my dad goes to the same PFLAG group as your dad,"

Blaine smiled and held out his hand. Looking regretful, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to shake his offered one.

_Dang, didn't think about that, _thought Blaine. He sighed. "Blaine Anderson, but I guess you know that,"

Eyes meeting, the pair chuckled akwardly, glancing away.

"Your dad will be back soon, he went to go talk to Luke's parents about legal stuff real quick. Your mom is picking up your brother from the airport." Kurt explained.

Blaine's honey eyes widened.

"Wow. My dad is in PFLAG and my brother actually gives a crap. It's a miracle."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I found out about my dad's PFLAG's adventures last night. I understand your confusion."

Was that a bit of wit Blaine detected? Could this boy not only be gorgeous, but charming and funny as well?"

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend," said the boy in question.

Blaine laughed. "Oh no, I mean it's awful he's going to let _them _oppress him like that but we weren't romantically involved. The only love we shared was a huge crush on Hugh Jackman."

Again, the boys laughed breathlessly, Blaine's ribs aching.

"He's not the boy's next door," winked Kurt.

Blaine gaped. "You know Peter Allen?"

"Of course I do!" Kurt gasped. Playfully, he swatted at the injured boy's arm. As they calmed their laughter, Kurt's face grew grave.

"Blaine?" he murmered. The Warbler smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're acting awful chipper for someone who was the victim of a hate crime last night..."

Blaine looked away. "What time is it?" he whispered.

"Blaine..."

"No!" his loud voice shocked them both, as well as his tear-filled eyes, which brimmed over. "I-I'm mad! Of course I'm mad! Why did they have to do that? Why is it their place to judge me? Or who I love?" He glared at Kurt, taking in his tear-stained skin. It was so damn beautiful. "And why is it your place to understand? You don't understand, nobody does! Nobody knows how it feels to just want to take a boy to the freaking dance and to be punished for it! To just want to wear a damn nice bow tie and to have it destroyed by fucking biggots!" He broke down, crumbling in on himself. "I... I just wanted to wear the damn bow tie!"

Kurt took a deep breath. Once Blaine had calmed, he reached to his neck, removing his tie and gently tying the bow around Blaine's neck. It hung loose, lying against the blue hospital gown. Fingering the soft white fabric, Blaine looked up to capture the other boy's soft gaze. A beat passed and Kurt began to speak, slow and exhausted.

"Blaine you're absolutely right. I have no clue about what you went through last night. But I do know what it's like to be bullied. I know what its like to have my clothes or to feel like life is so unfair that it may not be worth it anymore."

Blaine blinked down, not wanting to face the angel's seeing stare. The teen let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, listen Blaine!" he said. "You are loved. You are cared for. You are not alone and those damn psychopathic bullies cannot touch that."

Kurt's words were met with silence. After a moment, Blaine smiled slightly, wiping away his tears and tightening his new bow tie. Just then, the door burst open, Blaine's father and a middle-aged man wearing a cap stating "Hummel Tires and Lube" entering.

"Blaine," his father gasped. "Son, I'm so sorry, I was off handling some things, they weren't expecting you up till later this morning."

Surprised by his father's speech, Blaine leaned forward, sweeping his father into a hug. "It's okay, dad. It's absolutely fine."

As they pulled apart, Blaine noticed Kurt and who he assumed was his father sneaking out the door.

"Wait! Kurt, you're coming back right?" called Blaine, blushing slightly. The men at the door glanced at each other, Kurt's cheeks coloring as well.

"I'll come back after school," Kurt promised. His dad coughed gruffly, glancing between the two boys.

"I'll text your dad Kurt's number, you can text him while he's in class," he said. Blaine nodded, beaming. The pair turned to leave, Kurt grinning back at Blaine. The boys spoke at the same time, blushing more than ever.

" Thank you," "Thank you,"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Christmas themed one-shots have come! For the person who asked me for a part 2 to the PFLAG verse, I shall write that soon, but maybe some suggestions of what everyone would like to see in that? Asking each other out? Them dating? Flirting? Angsty talks? ;) Let me know! Don't own anything.**

Blaine was ridiculously bored. He didn't know why in the world he had agreed to go with Wes to his cousin's Christmas party and yet here he was. The house was festively decorated, covered in lights and ribbons. The people were nice enough, offering Blaine drinks, and giddily inviting him to participate in inappropriate party games. But since neither articles were really his scene ever since the Niff Valentine's Day Trainwreck Extraveganza of 2010, he remained bored, lingering on the fringe of the crowd. Sighing, he noted the emptiness of his red cup and drained the last of his Diet Coke.  
When he entered the kitchen, he was suprised to find a pale beautiful boy. The teen was dark haired, with bright blue eyes and sharp features. He nodded to Blaine slightly, blushing and looking down. Grinning like an idiot, Blaine strode to the fridge, yanking out a Diet Coke and pouring it into his cup.  
A small amount spilled out of the top.  
"Oh gosh!" Blaine muttered, reaching for a napkin container on the counter. His hand met another, sending warmth shooting down his spine. He looked up to find the pale boy, blushing even darker this time. The boy's now green eyes flashed upwards and he jumped backwards. Blaine followed his gaze, taking in the sprig of miseltoe above them. He smiled softly, stepping forward slowly. Closing his eyes, he captured the boy's lips in his.  
He had meant to only kiss him briefly, but once he had gotten a taste, he simply couldn't pull away. The taller teen smiled into the kiss, responding with passion. They giggled. Blaine gently pushed the boy into the counter, sighing as the boy placed his hands on Blaine's hips. He quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, flicking his tongue against the boy's lips instinctively. The kisses grew more and more passionate. Suddenly, Blaine's lips were on a porcilien neck and the door of the kitchen flew open.  
"Holy crap, Kurt!"  
The boy, Kurt, Blaine realized, let out a shriek. The pair launched apart.  
Their intruder was a mountainous teenager, his expression horrified.  
"It's nearly curefew...Who the hell is this guy?" he demanded. Blaine blushed madly.  
"There was misteltoe!" Kurt cried, running a hand through his made-out hair.  
"Blaine Anderson," Blaine explained, waving slightly.  
"Nice to meet you," murmured Kurt. He rounded on the other teen. "Don't you dare tell my Dad about this, Finn!" he warned.  
Finn raised an eyebrow.  
"I think it's going to be a little hard to hide,"  
Cheeks coloring, Kurt smacked a hand over his neck. "Oh gosh he's going to kill me,"  
Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting in the car,"  
The boys were left in akward silence, glancing at each other shyly.  
Blaine removed his Dalton scarf, placing it around Kurt's neck.  
"Sorry..." he stammered.  
"I don't normally do that," they said at the same time. Laughing, the teens exchanged looks. Blaine grabbed a napkin, mopping up the mess on the floor quickly. Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he wrote on another napkin, handing it to Kurt.  
"I'd love you know... find out your last name some time,"  
The taller teen laughed, leaning forward suddenly to kiss Blaine chastely on the cheek.  
"Miseltoe again," he explained, his cheeks red as he walked away. Blaine nodded. And Kurt left.  
A few minutes later, Blaine's phone let out a hearty "Ho Ho!", his text tone for the holiday season. He pulled it out, grinning madly at the message from an unknown number.  
"It's Hummel. And was that a Carrie Underwood reference?"

**I know mistletoe has been done before but...Couldn't resist! :)**  
**Review please! And check out my story, Right or Left. People seem to really be enjoying, so maybe you will too. Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own anything!**

****"Blainey," called Mrs. Anderson. "Blainey, come along, it's almost our turn,"

A little boy with dark gelled hair and a wee sweater vest scurried over from his position in front of the Gymboree store window.

"Ooof!" he squeaked, running into another small body.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped his victim. He was a thin boy, with pale skin and perfectly coiffed chocolate hair.

_He looks really tired, _Blaine noticed. Underneath sparkley greenish blue eyes were shadowy bags.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I'm very sorry," he said earnestly. "I hope you'll forgive me,"

The other child cracked a smile.

"You have very good manners," he remarked. He held out a hand, curtsying in a practiced motion. "I'm Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

Blaine giggled. "I'm Blaine Anderson, likewise," He took Kurt's hand and shook it firmly.

"You have a good handshake," commented Kurt. "That's good, because my daddy says people will take you seriously if you have a good handshake,"

"My daddy says that too," Blaine said, nodding in agreement.

A middle-aged, balding man leaned down, looking just as tired as his smaller companion.

"Who's this, bud?" sighed the man.

Kurt looked down, becoming quiet. "This is Blaine Anderson, he has a good handshake," explained Blaine's new friend. "Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel,"

Blaine held out his tiny hand for Burt to shake, smiling like his mother had taught him. "Nice to meet you, sir,"

Half-heartedly, Burt chuckled. "Hey kiddo,"

Mrs. Anderson noticed her son talking with people in front of them in line, coming forward. "Blainey, did you make a new friend?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "This is Kurt Hummel and his daddy, Burt. Kurt and Mr. Hummel, this is my mommy, Dianna Anderson."

She shook hands with both Hummels, exchanging a look with the elder man.

Blaine turned to Kurt, grinning. "Are you excited to see Santa?"

Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes, frowning. "You believe in Santa?"

Burt sighed. "Kurt..." he warned.

Blaines brow creased. "Of course I do!" exclaimed the excited boy. "Don't you?"

Kurt glanced at his father, who had struck up an awkward conversation with Mrs. Anderson. "Not really. My mommy died a few weeks ago and I had already written a letter to Santa asking for her to get well, so obviously he doesn't exist since she died." he whispered.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, growing huge. He couldn't imagine his mommy dying. No wonder Kurt was so tired and sad. He sighed. "Well, what are you going to ask him for then? When you sit on his lap?"

Shrugging, Kurt pulled at his deep blue gloves. "I don't really want anything other than my mother back. What are you asking for?"

"I'm sorry about your mommy," Blaine said, patting Kurt's hands. Biting his lip, he revealed his wishlist. "I'm asking for a bow tie,"

"Like Pee Wee Herman?" Kurt giggled, cheering up.

Blaine laughed. "Exactly! But you should still think of something to ask for..."

Kurt glanced at his father. "You're right. I think it makes my daddy sad that I don't want anything."

Smiling encouragingly, Blaine tried to think of what Kurt might want. He was dressed in a blue collar shirt, tucking into tight white pants with black stripes, completed with a pair of teal blue Converse and a gray tie. In his hand was a Ariel doll.

_Oh! _Blaine thought excitedly. "You should ask for a Prince Eric doll! To match your Ariel!"

As the other boy thought about it, Kurt's lips formed into a huge grin and he grabbed Blaine's hands. "That's a great idea!" he cried. "She's probably really lonely without Prince Eric!"

Blaine jumped up and down. "Maybe she'll be able to speak once he's there, cause he'll give her a kiss!"

Eyes wide, Kurt turned to his father. "Daddy! Daddy! Can I ask Santa for a Prince Eric doll?"

Burt laughed, a look of relief flashing across his wrinkled face. "Yeah sure kiddo, that's a good idea,"

"It was Blaine's idea!" exclaimed Kurt, his voice reaching a whole new level of high-pitched.

Burt smiled at the younger boy. "Well that was really nice of you to help Kurt out," he complemented.

Blaine beamed. "And then if you get Eric, that'll mean Santa does exist!" he whispered to Kurt.

Nodding, the pale boy enveloped his friend in a hug.

"Thanks, Blaine," the boy murmured.

"Kay, kid, it's our turn," Burt said.

Blaine watched as Kurt sat on Santa's lap, giving him a thumbs up. Once Kurt was done, he waved at Blaine, his face thrilled. Blaine was about to wave back but his mother pushed him forward, yelling at Cooper to stop flirting with the girl behind them. He perched on Santa's lap, sitting still for never-ending pictures.

"Now what would you like for Christmas?" asked Santa, tapping Blaine's nose.

He looked up at the bearded man, eyes large. "I really want a bow tie. But even more than that, I really want the little boy before me, Kurt, to get his Prince Eric doll. Cause he sent you a letter asking for his mommy to get better and you didn't make her feel better, so she went to heaven. And now he doesn't believe in you anymore, but I think you should get him presents anyway, cause he seems like he's been nice all year long, so I think he deserves presents, especially since he doesn't have his mommy anymore. And he promised that if he got a Prince Eric doll for Christmas then he would believe in Santa again, so I really think you should get him the Eric doll. Also, because his Ariel doll is probably really sad cause she's lonely without her true love. And I think it makes Kurt even more lonely to see her lonely and I think it would cheer him up if she wasn't lonely. Cause then maybe he'd think that someday he'd meet his own Prince Eric,"

Santa thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well he did seem like a very nice boy,"

Blaine beamed. He began to get up, then hesitated, whispering in St. Nick's ear. "And if you don't mind, I think I'd like to be his Prince Eric someday,"

The man stared at Blaine, then chortled, winking at him. "I'll see what I can do,"

**ALL MY LITTLE GENTLEMEN FEELS. Seriously guys, they were so tiny and charming and Kurt was so angsty and Blaine was so full of dapper hopefulness. And Kurt didn't call Burt daddy to his face and was quiet around him because he thought Burt would be happier if Kurt was a grown up, but really it just made Burt sadder. And after Blaine came out, his mommy never called him Blainey again, cause she didn't understand he was still the little boy he was, even though she did still love him. All my feels.. Please review! Thoughts and prayers for those involved in the Clackamas shooting. Happy Holidays! Klisses and Klugs!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all! Hope you had good holidays! I'm back with lots of Burt Hummel "No-One-Pushes-The-Hummels-**

**Around-Not-Even-Charming-And-Attractive-And-Talented-Hobbits" angsty angst. Spoilers for S4, all the way up to Glee, Actually. Enjoy! :)**

Burt entered the modern looking office, smiling as he and Carole took in the enormous " " sign.  
"Hello," he said, approaching the front desk with a smile.  
"We're looking for Kurt Hummel," grinned Carole. The young girl at the desk went to glance at a list on her desk. Before she could give them directions though, a tall, beautiful woman came out of nowhere, calling out excietedly.  
"You must be Kurt's dad!" she exclaimed.  
Burt beamed, nodding. "Burt Hummel. And you are?"  
She curtisied theatrically, holding the edges of her black peplum skirt."Oh I'm Isabel, his boss! Barely though, I swear that kid is so dedicated he could run this place!"  
Carole and Burt laughed, exchanging proud looks. "He's always been really good at all this fashion stuff," Burt agreed.  
Carole nodded, patting her husband's arm affectionately."Now, could you tell us where he is? We'd like to take him out to lunch."  
Isabel glanced around for a moment before grabbing Burt's arm, dragging the couple into her office. Closing the door halfway, she spun around.  
"Take a seat," she whispered.  
Burt and Carole sat down, looking at her worriedly.  
"Kurt has been acting very odd," she explained, sitting behind her desk.  
Burt's brow furrowed. "Have you talked to him? Cause that doesn't sound like him, he's a real hardworker-"  
Isabel let out a frustrated groan. "Jeez, you Hummels are all the same, work, work, work! No, the problem isn't his work, it's just his state-of-being. I often catch him nearly in tears and he doesn't seem to be getting any sleep. He doesn't eat when we do, always says he already has, but I know he hasn't taken a break!"  
Burt leaned back in his chair, releasing Carole's hand. "That sounds like Kurt when he's upset, but I haven't got a clue what he could be so torn up about...What's the date?"  
Isabel glanced at her watch. "Oct. 24th," she answered.  
Burt shook his head. "I didn't forget Lizzy's birthday or her the day she died then,"  
"Lizzy?" Isabel questioned softly.  
"His mother, she passed away when Kurt was nine," explained Carole.  
Isabel sighed. "I always get the feeling getting this job was the first good thing to happen to that kid in a while,"  
Burt nodded. "Well this job and his boyfriend, Blaine,"  
Isabel raised an eyebrow, straightening in her seat.  
Catching her drift, Burt shook his head, scoffing."No way, him and Blaine are like soulmates. They ain't breakin up anytime soon,"  
"We weren't until he slept with someone else,"  
The group turned in sync, mouths open as they spotted Kurt, standing with his arms wrapped around himself in the doorway.  
"If you have a question about my personal life, feel free to ask Isabel," he said, glancing at his feet. "You too Dad,"  
Carole was the first to speak. "Kurt, sweetie-"  
"I'm fine, really. I haven't been getting a ton of sleep, no and I haven't had much of an appetite, but really I'll be fine,"  
The three adults exchanged looks  
"Kurt, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Isabel offered. Kurt stared at her for a minute before nodding.  
"Come on, Dad, you came all the way here to surprise me with lunch, let's go," he said, his face twisting into a smile.  
Burt grabbed Carole's hand, following his son.  
They were outside the building when Kurt stopped. He faced the building, staring at his reflection. He was dressed in all black, a wool sweater pulled over a pair of dark straight leg jeans. His hair was flatter than Burt had ever seen it, pushed to one side and falling onto his forehead.  
After a few silent moments, Kurt shoulder's began to shake.  
"Oh kiddo," muttered Burt, pulling the boy into his arms.  
Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed into his father's shoulder. "Why?" he cried, shaking his head. "How could he do this to me?"  
Carole leaned forward, whispering into her husband's ear. "I'm going to go pick up some comfort food, I'll meet you at the apartment. Make him some hot cocoa and get him settled on the couch with a blanket."  
They walked to Kurt's apartment in silence, save for the younger Hummel's hysterical sobs. He didn't seem to be able to stop, gulping for air every few minutes.  
Burt walked his son to the couch, laying his quaking body down.  
Kurt curled into the cushions. As Burt made the hot cocoa, he sang softly.  
_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_  
_You make me happy, when sky are gray,_  
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,_  
_So please don't take my sunshine away,"_  
By the end of the short, out of tune song, Kurt was calmed down, taking deep breaths and wiping at his eyes.  
Burt sat on the couch, handing Kurt his drink and pulling his arm around the boy's shoulders.  
The countertenor took a long sip of cocoa. "Sorry," he murmured.  
Burt shook his head. "I'm sorry, kid,"  
Kurt looked down, one last tear dropping into his cup. "We were supposed to grow old together, you know? He was supposed to be it for me."  
Burt nodded. "I know, Kurt, I know,"  
Smiling weakly, Kurt nudged his father. "Hey, on the brightside, with cocoa this good, you're the only man I need in my life, right?"  
Burt chuckled half-heartedly. "That's right, kiddo,"

Blaine sighed, taking a seat in the silent waiting room.  
Burt glanced at the boy's tense form. "Thanks for comin with me, kid. You didn't have to, Carole could've gotten off early,"  
The teen shrugged. "I promised Kurt I'd watch out for you,"  
The elder man smiled. "That kid worries about me way too much,"  
"He looks up to you like crazy. Your approval is pretty much his goal in life," Blaine countered.  
Burt laughed. "I think you're exaggerating,"  
The ex-Warbler pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I don't think so. I...I just want to make sure you know how badly you need to fight this,"  
Burt looked away. "I'm fine, Blaine-"  
"He would've stayed in the closet for you, you know,"  
The father froze. "What do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward in his plastic chair. Blaine took a breath, holding Burt's gaze. He felt his heart squeeze painfully as he noticed the man had the same eyes as his son.  
_Blaine curled into his boyfriend, smiling as the taller teen carded his fingers through his curls._  
_Leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in his, Kurt shifted._  
_"Mmmmmm," Blaine murmured. "Isn't Father Hummel going to be home soon?" he asked, half-heartedly fighting Kurt's pale fingers as they reached to unbutton his shirt._  
_Kurt stiffened under Blaine's grasp. The shorter boy pulled back instantly, grabbing Kurt's hands._  
_"Hey, what's going on?"_  
_Kurt shook his head. "Nothing, my dad has a check-up today and it's stressing me out,"_  
_Squeezing his boyfriend's hands, Blaine sat up. "I'm sure he's healthy as horse," he said._  
_Kurt nodded before looking up, his eyes bright green."But what if he isn't, B? No...No one really knows how bad it was when my mom passed away. Everyone was too young, they forgot. I didn't. I don't think I ever will."_  
_Blaine was silent, waiting for his boyfriend to continue._  
_"She was my whole world. And then she was gone and my dad had almost been taken as well and... I just latched onto him, onto the one constant, good thing in my life. I mean, school was hell and I didn't have any friends and I was starting to realize how different I actually was and Dad was just always there, no matter how quiet or sad. I...I would do anything not to lose him."_  
_Blaine noticed the heaviness in his boyfriend's voice immediately. "What do you mean?"_  
_Kurt looked away._  
"When he came out to you, he was planning on 'straightening out' if you were disappointed or had tried to kick him out. He'd do literally anything for you." explained Blaine, wincing at the raw memory.  
The men were silent for a moment before Burt spoke, his voice strong.  
"I'm going to fight as hard as I can. I don't want to leave him." he paused. "It's just too bad I don't have anyone to leave him with. Before I thought for sure he'd be okay, that he'd have you. But clearly that isn't for sure anymore."  
Blaine swallowed, hearing the accusatory tone in the man's voice. "I'll always be there for him. As close as he'll let me."  
Burt shook his head. "Then why'd you do it?"  
They both knew what Burt was talking about.  
A cheery nurse entered the room, calling out. "Burt Hummel,"  
Blaine let out a deep breath. Looking straight at his love's father, right into those ocean eyes, Blaine confessed. "I'm still trying to figure that out,"  
Burt nodded, rising and striding away slowly. He turned to Blaine one last time, his expression hard. "Just stay the hell away from my son till you figure it out,"  
Nodding back with tears in his eyes, Blaine sat back. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. It had been a solo.  
Again.

** I love me some Hummel feels :) I feel like Kurt loves his dad like crazy and would do anything for him. If Burt does pass away, it better be realistic and be given the air time nessacary for Kurt to grieve. And honestly, although I'm a huge Klainer, it better not be like "Oh I'm so sad, but I have Blaine so I'm totally fine,". As a Kurtsie, that'd really upset me. Please review and prompt! Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all! So I'm going to post a few beginnings of stories and then I figure which ever one everyone likes best, I'll turn into a multi-chapter! Please give me feedback so I can decide.**

**Option 1: The Boy With The Vogue Magazine**

The day Kurt first met the boy with the vogue magazine was the first day of freshman year. He strode into his first class, smiling at the clicking sound his knee-high boots made on the cold tile. One glance around the classroom told him that high school was not going to be much better than middle school had been. All the same idiots who had tormented him since elementary school were seated throughout the room. Quinn Fabray was perched on Finn Hudson's desk, batting her eyelashes. Puck stared on, drool creeping from his mouth. And the ones not wearing sports jerseys and Cheerio uniforms sat on the edges of the desk formation, averting their gaze from Kurt.

_No one wants to catch the gay _thought the pale boy. He shook his head like a dog out of water. _You're not necessarily gay, _he told himself. _Just... Different._

Suddenly, a figure caught Kurt's eye. Sitting in the back, conviently next to an open seat, was a small, tan-skinned new boy, dressed in a light green cardigan and a gray bow-tie. But what captured Kurt's attention was not the boy's lovely hazel eyes or his adorable, tentative smile. It was the Vogue magazine he held in his hands. The latest edition, it was one of Kurt's favorite covers and if the way the boy was attentively gazing at it meant anything, it was his as well.

Kurt made his way to the open seat, gracefully taking it and setting down his messenger bag. The boy smiled at him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson,"

Kurt looked up in shock, surprised to find the boy holding out a hand. "Pleasure," he stuttered. "I'm Kurt Hummel,"

Blaine grinned. "I just moved here from Westerville," he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out, blushing. "I mean, not that Lima is that bad, I'm sure some people like it and if you like it that'd be great but-"

Shaking his head, the boy laughed. It was charming, like bells. "No, no I get what you mean. Ohio in general isn't my favorite,"

_Someone who doesn't think Ohio walks on water,_ thought Kurt. _How refreshing,_

"So you read Vogue?" asked the countertenor, motioning to the magazine.

The shorter teen nearly shook with excitement. "Yes, I love the articles, I really think fashion design is inspiring, you know? I mean, I'm not too great with it, but people who are all really cool!"

Kurt smiled, butterflies swarming his stomach. "Au contraire, my friend, that outfit is really quite fabulous. At least, better than some of the trashy crimes of fashion the people at this school come up with,"

Blaine's cheeks colored. "Th-thanks," he murmured, glancing down. "I really love your outfit. Is that Marc Jacob's new collection?"

Jaw dropping and glasz eyes widening, Kurt nodded. "Yes," he gasped. "You really know your stuff,"

Blaine laughed. "So do you, clearly," he said, motioning to Kurt's desk. In the process of setting his bag down, his sketchbook had slipped out, revealing one of his latest designs.

He blushed, moving to stuff it back inside his bag. "Oh, sorry, I don't normally-"

"Kurt," began Blaine.

_Oh but the way he says my name... _the teen thought wildly.

"It's a really incredible design," the new boy smiled, placing a warm hand on Kurt's pale arm. "I'd love to see more some time,"

Kurt grinned, glancing to the front as the teacher walked in. "That'd be fun, I'm free during second lunch if you wanted to eat with me..."

Blaine nodded, grin growing even further. "Can't wait,"

Later, the two boys found themselves beneath the bleachers, exchanging notebooks. Blaine's was filled with song lyrics, pretty good for a fourteen-year-old. Kurt giggled as Blaine complemented yet another one of his designs, hurrying to complement a song in return. Their conversation turned to the Vogue issue in Blaine's bag.

"Oh but the stitching on that dress are all wrong, they make the model's hips look atrocious," Kurt commented, waving his hands.

Blaine nodded. "I agree, but I think the color should have also been re-thought, no one looks good in that shade of orange, not even me," He winked at the last part, causing his new friend's heart to stop momentarily. Kurt laughed, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder for support.

Suddenly, a wave of color flashed across the boys' eyes and ice stung their faces. Silence filled the air as slushy dripped down their faces. They were too shocked to say a word.

"That's what you get for being fucking faeries!" a voice jeered.

They both looked up to find two junior football players standing in front of them, hatred and ignorance dementing their all-American features.

Blaine was the first to speak. "Look, I don't know what your guys problem with us is, we were just hanging out-"

"Yeah well we don't want you two spreading the gay around," the one who had spoken yelled, striding forward to shove Kurt, who had been rising in an effort to clean off his clothes, against the wall.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, getting to his feet. He turned to help Kurt up, only to be pushed as well. The cement scraped against his forehead, leaving peeled skin. Kurt was bleeding, his elbow having been scraped against the wall.

"Stop it!" Kurt cried, grabbing Blaine's arm in a weak attempt to protect him.

The heavier of the two players leapt forward, pinning Kurt against the wall. He spoke into the shaking teen's ear. "Listen here, fag," he spat.

Blaine attempted to pull the teen off of Kurt, only to be knocked to the ground by the other player.

"I don't wanna see you two princesses near each other again," threatened the jock. "And if I do, I'll do a whole lot worse than a couple of shoves,"

The other bully spat on Blaine, shaking his head in disgust. "Freaks!"

Then the jocks left, kicking both boys one last time.

Kurt slid down the wall, a traitorous tear tracing his cheek.

Blaine sat up, silently gathering his books and bag as the bell rang in the distance.

The other teen collected his things as well, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine called after him. The boy turned to him slowly.

"You heard them, Blaine,"

"So?" The boy looked baffled. "We can report them or something,"

Kurt shook his head. "Believe me, I've tried, there's no justice in this town. It's our word against theirs."

Blaine bit his lip. "But...But I really like you Kurt," He looked down at his soggy notebook. "I really think we could be... Really great..."

Kurt glanced away. God, Blaine really was like him, wasn't he? "Friends," Kurt finished.

Blaine blushed. "Right, yeah..."

Kurt sighed. "I think so too, but I don't want you getting hurt,"

The tan teen took a deep breath. "So what, we never speak to each other again?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess so,"

Feeling Blaine's honey gaze on his back, Kurt turned once more, holding back tears.

"Wait," Blaine called after him. Pausing, but not looking back, Kurt closed his eyes. "After graduation... Will you go on a date with me?"

Silence for a moment. "Okay," Kurt answered. Bittersweet joy swelled in both teens hearts and then they went their separate ways.

But destiny can only wait for so long. And it definitely cannot wait four whole years.


End file.
